The Last Leaf of The God Tree
by godofhisownstories
Summary: Kaguya Ōtsutsuki decided eat the god tree's fruit and now the seed bore another tree. Witness the last of rikudo bloodlines, the last leaf of the once mighty tree, Uzumaki Naruto! (Naruto X fem.Haku). just found beta reader Kidan Yoshilda, in process of fixing the story will not update for a while.
1. Chapter 1 : Hidden Past

Sorry Guys i'm new and i just fucked up my own story when i upload it, i replace the chapter 1 with chapter 2

(inspired by many fanfics especially cr4zypt's legacy, though lately i hate it for making naruto too godly. and the yellow fang by policy, he's awesome oh wait and original naruto of course,haha.)

I'm not owning naruto or any of the associated character, or the jutsu, well maybe some jutsu i own but...kishi won't buy it. oh, and i'm not making money of this fic.

Chapter 1 : Hidden past of the fire shadow

-Hokage Office-

Minato Namikaze is not an idiot, while his predecessor was going insane with the bane of kages : paperwork, he is silently drinking his tea while watching the village. he didn't burn the paperwork of course, he use nidaime hokage most verstile jutsu : Kage bunshin no jutsu. With those creature from hell contained by his clones he's free to do anything. Well, as long as the clones didn't rebel to the original, well they plotting about it right now. Minato knows but heed them no atenttion, his mind somewhere else.

Right now he is thinking about his father and mother. while he know his mother's death he never know the final fate of his father. "_it's been years since his last message, maybe he is truly dead _" thought Minato.

[Flashback to 24 years ago]

"Tou-san! Tou-san! look! i did it!" kid Minato cheerfully while his father smiled at him full of pride. "you are going to be powerful like your oldman Minato" said Minato's father grinning, He just teached him how to climb tree with chakra. Minato smiled hearing his father's praise, afterall its not everyday he saw those lips curved upwards, or that black eyes getting soft.

His father have black eyes, strong jawline, spiky black hair reaching his waist and bangs covering most of his right eye and creases under each of his eyes. The air around him have a tone of arrogance but at the same time humbleness. Minato almost doesn't inhirated anything from the man except his technique and the air of arrogance (yes minato can be arrogant but only in front of his enemy or the civilian council).

By the description alone everyone in konoha should have known him. This man is the Co-founder of Konohagakure no sato, Madara Uchiha. people of konoha never saw this part of him, not even his former best friend Hashirama senju. Everyone thought that like the rest of the uchiha he only care about power but they couldn't be more wrong. While it's true that Uchiha clan is a clan that favour power most, but in actuality they love their kin so much that they pursued power to protect them.

Right now Madara is in the border between land of whirpool and land of fire : land of waves, living with his wife Hitomi Namikaze. Namikaze Clan is a little clan with knack for sealing jutsu like uzumaki clan. they don't have the strong lifeforce and/or chakra chain like them,nor they are as talented as the uzumaki clan whose chunnin level ninja capable of using seals with just their hands, however they do have their own kekkei genkai, magnet release and swift release. Though they don't have the same affinity for magnet release like third kazekage who is capable of creating and using lots of iron sands, they cleverly use magnet release(2) to draw the seals and use lightning chakra to activate them, this technique is very useful for Beginner or intermediate sealer from namikaze clan. Hitomi herself hasn't awakened magnet release, inhibiting her from using her sealing jutsu to its full potential, however her swift release is making her the fastest messanger in the world.

How did they meet? she found Madara after his battle with hashirama after her mission as messanger of uzushiogakure to konoha, she felt incredible energy in the spot which later known as valley of the end and when she gets there she found Madara with a hole in his chest.

[flashback within flashback! aint it fun?]

"Ohh my head Where am I?" said Madara slowly opening his eyes he immediately felt the pain in his chest. Looking around he found out he was in a small wooden house, not many furniture but the walls are full of seals _"wow, the owner must be very paranoid, or an Uzumaki."_thought Madara.

he tried to get up but a warm hand touch his shoulder. "easy there champ, you got wounded pretty bad, i spent hours stitching that hole on your chest so dont ruin them" said the owner of the hand.

he turned around and...well lets just say he didn't disappointed, it was a woman, a very beautiful woman with long smooth blond hair almost reaching her waist, baby blue eyes, oval face and wearing a light armor with namikaze clan crest(picture avatar's air nomad symbol) on the chest, which by the way from the look of it is C-cup sized, and an uzushiogakure forehead protector. (if you are wondering Madara didn't disappointed because of body or face, rather the fact that she was a kunoichi :P).

"who are you? where am i?" asked Madara a bit suspicious because he knows that uzumaki and senju are loyal to one another.

"my name is Hitomi Namikaze of the uzushiogakure, and right now we are in border of land of whirlpool and land of fire : land of waves."

what happened? how did i get here?" asked Madara in a bit demanding tone, Uchiha are impatient bunch afterall (maybe sasori actually comes from Uchiha clan :P).

"jeez you're asking too much question, just lie down and relax,ok? you got injured in your last fight and barely made it. You are lucky that I found you still breathing and healed you. There were times I didn't think you would pull trough, after all not many people survive getting a sword through their chest. Now how about you tell me who you are?" – asked Hitomi knowing that with that crest on his back he must be quite powerful fellow.

"I am the great Uchiha Madara, former leader of the Uchiha Clan, co-founder of the leaf village" said Madara with a pride in being a member of the Uchiha clan.

"a bit full of yourself,no?" teased Hitomi before going to full blown laughter, Madara just glared at her and muttered troublesome blondes (lets just say that Madara has a rather rich ancestry).

"i thought both of you are best friends?" said Hitomi while Madara eyes widened

" how do you know?" Madara demanded an answer

she said "i am a messanger from uzu to konoha, i am a good friend of Mito Uzumaki." Seeing his suspicious face she continued

"relax i won't turn you in, if you want to hide i'll hide you, right now just focus on healing yourself" said Hitomi.

Madara only nodded and Hitomi said, "i'm gonna cook you something, you want anything, Uchiha-san?" asked Hitomi "anything is fine for me" said Madara and Hitomi nodded before going out to buy some groceries.

then Madara was laying back in the bed, his teeth gritting when he remembered his loss to Hashirama, but second later he chuckled darkly as he remembered that he got what he was going for.

[Fast forward Five years]

in land of waves

Madara currently is working in a farm, last five years if he used a hoe it must be to kill people but right now he is truly a farmer. his mind at peace. the last five year is the best year of his life.

"_maybe this is the peace i seek"_. Thought Madara

he heard someone called him and turned around, seeing Hitomi Namikaze waving her hands at him. they are married now, five years is enough to melt Madara cold heart. two years after their first encounter Hitomi resigned from shinobi career, tired of killing and wanted to living a simple life in waves. Madara himself, not knowing what to do (since his rinnegan hasn't surfaced yet nor he has good control with wood release especially if there is troublesome blonde around) helped her in the farm.

In the day they are working together and in the night they share many things, Hitomi's past as an orphan and how she found out about her clan. Madara's past : his childhood, his brother, his father, his clan, and his battle with hashirama. As Madara waving back at her he found his lips already touching her. _"damn Namikaze and their swift release_" thought Madara, but well he wasn't actually complaining. seeing his wife giggling he only chuckling and thought _"who would have thought that the great Madara Uchiha and the last of Namikaze will marry each other and living a simple civilian life? how ironic as i always thought that a ninja was supposed to die in battlefield in the hands of enemy stronger than himself."_

suddenly Hitomi stopped their activity and said " Madara, i'm pregnant."

Madara eyes widened and a joyful smile appeared on his face and Hitomi found herself spinning around. "hey i got to cook you something and i need my head, you're making me dizzy" said her with her best angry voice although her expression betray them.

Madara stopped and quickly kiss her again, in his mind he steeled his resolve _"If this is is what it takes to make her happy, I will forget about my plans and focus on the future.I'll do anything for you, Hitomi."_

[end of flashback within flashback]

Another 5 years have passed and now we could see a happy Madara leaning against a tree with Hitomi on his chest. Hitomi have slight bulge. right now she is pregnant with their second child. Both glancing at the sea. they could see a 4 year old kid standing on the water. He had spiky blond hair and bluest eyes anyone had ever seen. His name was Namikaze Minato, son of Uchiha Madara and Namikaze Hitomi.

Seeing their son success in stand on the water training both parents felt a burst of pride. feeling happy about having a wonderfully talented child and the fact that they are going to have another one. Although both Madara and Hitomi had abandoned their shinobi ways they decided to train young Minato so he can defend himself should he need it.

they also explained him that they decided to give him her mother's name because the only Uchiha ever to be exiled is madara himself and its going to be troublesome if someone looking for you because you are blond ,have surname Uchiha ,and most importantly : having the sharingan.

unknown to his wife he had actually trained his son in sharingan, having put him live or die situation ( if she knows lets just say that Madara might not die, but losing something even more precious than his eyes, afterall while he is strong she is very swift with her knife). after seeing his blood red eyes Madara tells him about his clan and said to Minato to be proud of his haritage.

few weeks later

-At Land of Waves market-

today is not a good day for Madara, combination of mood swings and food craving making Hitomi more than capable of making him feel angry, pain, and fear at the same time. so he had to buy every food ingredients and cook everything she likes. suddenly he felt a burst of chakra from his house, feeling the unstable chakra of his son he rushed through the woods to his home only to find Hitomi stabbed with a ninjato and Minato with a mangkeyo sharingan, and six iwa shinobi. after using one of mangekyo technique, amaterasu, on one of the enemy Minato collapsed. before any of the enemy ninja could harm Minato they found their sword broken and saw Madara with a kunai.

one of the iwa shinobi ask hm "who the fuck are you you fucking little shit?" clearly one of the younger generation, then he gulped when he felt the killing intent Madara projected towards them. then Madara's eyes turned into blood red eyes with three tomoes.

suddenly the leader of the group smiled and said " looks like the informant is right, Madara does live in this place, don't worry we wont kill you, we will bring you to tsuchikage-sama and let him kill you himself" then the enemy create a cone structure between his hands. This man is capable of doing Jinton(dust release) so he must be Mu's Son, since he only teached Jinton to his son and that brat Onoki.

Madara said " so you're Mu's son huh? i will kill you and then i present him your head before i killed him too!" said Madara menacingly making mu's son gritting his teeth.

before he was able to fire his Jinton technique he found himself with no bottom, which is completely evaporated by Madara's combination of susanoo and amaterasu, his last vision being madara's mangekyo sharingan glowing bright red. after the guersome display the remaining iwa shinobi run for their life only for Madara to use yasaka magatama and evaporate those poor bastards.

Looking back he saw that Minato was still passed out from chakra exhaustion, slowly approaching his lover. he looked at her and his heart filled with remorse for not being there, not being able to protect the one person that mattered the most in his world, the love of his life.

suddenly Hitomi awakened, coughing several times making madara hopeful for a second, But then he saw her eyes and he knew that life is leaving those eyes. Trembling, Hitomi reached his hand and hold it, and then she said "sorry Madara-kun, for not being able to be with you forever, sorry i died first. " said Hitomi with her eyes full of tears, Madara eyes leaking the same liquid, with her remaining chakra she unseal a scroll from her storage seal on her wrist and give it to Madara, she said " i haven't teach him anything about my clan's fuinjutsu or kekkei genkai,(cough) please teach these to him."

she give him her last smile Before she continued " (cough)T-take (cough) care of our s-son, madara" said a weak Hitomi, giving one last kiss to her lover, she closed her eyes.

Madara just stood there frozen, looking at his now dead wife. In his mind he was getting flashes of the last 10 years of his life. In the last years all he got was happiness only to get that stolen from him. Madara eyes slowly change its colour, from obsidian black to blood red with three tomoes surrounding the pupil, to three large tomoes with circle at their tops overlapping each other at the bottoms and straight line between them. In fit of rage madara used amaterasu on his surrounding, His mind shattered, he roared his displeasure to the world

"_what, what is this...this feeling... i never felt it before...this can't be real...this must be a bad dream...yes... this is not...MY REALITY!"_ thought Madara.

Suddenly he stop, realization hit his one last look at Hitomi he made a decision that would influence the entire world.

_"I was too naïve to think this would last, too naïve believing that everything is going to be fine, too naïve to leave my plans behind. This world will never change, this reality is worthless . I will create a world where you will stand by my side, Hitomi, a world where you never left. A world full of love and peace, where everyone can be the winner, where no child have to kill another child and for their father to revenge their son's death, i don't care... all i want is you." _thought Madara as he picked his son and jumped into the woods leaving behind his former home burning with black flames with a tearful eyes. Unknown to everyone, even to him, he falls again to the curse of his clan... the curse of hatred.

-2 Month Later-

Madara and Minato were standing a few miles outside the main gates of Konoha.

As Madara look to minato for the last time. "Minato, my son" said Madara getting Minato's atenttion.

In the last two months Madara trained Minato the the way his father used to train him, hell bent on getting his son as strong as possible so he could keep himself safe. During this month of training though Minato hadn't activated his mother bloodlines,he had mastered (technically) two of mangekyo sharingan ability, amaterasu and Enton(Blaze release), a feat never happened in history of uchiha clan.

"Remember keep the Uchiha heritage and bloodline a secret from the village but never forget your legacy. Even though I dislike the Senju, this village will keep you safe and strong. Never abandon your beliefs and fight for what you hold dear, only when fighting to protect someone precious to you will you show your true strength. I am sorry to leave you, my son but this is something I must do alone. Speak to the saru and tell him you are an orphan and wished to join Konoha. he will keep you safe. we might never meet again Minato and even if we do we might fight each other. Until then good luck" said Madara as he started to walk away leaving his son to a new path.

"Well, I guess thats it" said Minato as he walked through the main gates of Konoha and said to himself "I will make you proud tou-san, kaa-san."

[end of flashback]

suddenly Minato awakened from his trip to memory lane by a knock on the door.

quickly dispelling his clones he open the door and saw an anbu wearing horse mask said "sir this is the time". despite being nervous Minato's eyes remain calm, a trait he received from his father. he quickly teleported himself and the anbu to the location.

-few hours later-

a scream echoed through the room, no this is not T&I departement, this is an undisclosed location, a place for his wife Kushina to give birth to their first child : Naruto. Naruto is a carbon copy of his father, He was weighted three kilograms and had spiky blond hair and pair of dark blue eyes.

"Congratulations Kushina-chan it's a healthy baby boy" said biwako. Biwako was 175 centimeters tall with long brown hair trapped in a pony tail with brown eyes, she was Sandaime hokage's wife.

she handed the mother the newborn baby. the mother, Kushina, is a red-head beauty, With long smooth crimson red hair going all the way to her waist, blue eyes and a ample D-cup breasts adorned her well developed body. She embraced her son for the first time. "hello sochi" she said with tears flowing from her eyes and her husband finished her words with a smile "welcome to our family,Naruto..."

-end of the line-

author's note

I wont make the namikaze capable of magnet release like third kazekage, however i do have some ninja art from suna that naruto will use. For swift release neither minato nor naruto are capable of accessing this kekkei genkai, so they have to find another way.


	2. Chapter 2 : Abomination

**Air of infinity : oh its that obvious eh? yeah i will, but later maybe shippuden era**

**Mejciu : We'll see.**

**God-ShadowEx100 : bro can it, this is naruto godlike story but not overpowered.**

(inspired by many fanfics especially cr4zypt's legacy, though lately i hate it for making naruto too godly. and the yellow fang by policy, he's awesome oh wait and original naruto of course,haha.)

I'm not owning naruto or any of the associated character, or the jutsu, well maybe some jutsu i own but...kishi won't buy it. oh, and i'm not making money of this fic.

previously on the last leaf on the god tree

"I was too naïve to think this would last, too naïve to believe the world had changed, too naïve leave my plans behind. I will create a world where you will stand by my side, Hitomi. a world full of love and peace, where everone can be the winner, where no child have to kill another child and for their father to revenge their son's death" thought Madara as he picked his son and jumped into the woods leaving behind his former home burning with black flames.

(scene change)

"Minato my son, remember keep the Uchiha heritage and bloodline a secret from the village but never forget your legacy. Even though I dislike the Senju, this village will keep you safe and strong. Never abandon your beliefs and fight for what you hold dear, only when fighting to protect someone precious to you will you show your true strength. I am sorry to leave you, my son but this is something I must do alone. Speak to the saru and tell him you are an orphan and wished to join Konoha. he will keep you safe. we might never meet again Minato and even if we do we might fight each other. Until then good luck" said Madara to his only son.

(scene change)

"Congratulations Kushina-chan it's a healthy baby boy" said biwako. Kushina embraced her son for the first time. "hello sochi" she said with tears flowing from her eyes and her husband finished her words with a smile

"welcome to our family, Naruto..."

Chapter 2 : Abomination

"Rest Kushina you will have plenty of time" said Biwako as she picked up naruto for his first bath.

"How are you feeling Kushina?" – asked Minato concerned with her loving wife. "I'm okay" – she replied. "Thank You" he said.

"minato..." said kushina, minato quickly said "Allright, i know you have gone through childbirth but since tonight is full moon and you're weakened, i have to seal the nine tails completely"(1)

Suddenly a scream echoed through the room, turning around minato saw to his horror both biwako and taji, the nurse, slumped and by the look of it, dead, while naruto himself being held by a masked man.

"Fourth Hokage Minato, Step away from the jinchuuriki or this child will die in one minute. " the masked man said as he held Naruto hostage with his hand hovering dangerously on naruto face.

While thinking how the masked man entering the barrier the person pull out a kunai from his sleeve and said "get away from the jinchuuriki, dont you care of what happens to your kid?"

"Ok, just calm down" said Minato frightened. Concern evident in his eyes.

"Speak for yourself yondaime. I am perfectly calm" masked man said as he threw Naruto in the air preparing to stab naruto with the kunai.

Suddenly in a yellow flash Minato grabbed Naruto.

The masked man said " as expected from the yellow flash, i wonder how you handle the next one".

the masked man made a half tiger seal and Buzzing sound was heard as Minato realizes five explosive tags placed in the blanket around Naruto. In a burst of speed Minato teleported himself to his safe house before removing the blanket and get away from the explosion.

_"That man is no ordinary shinobi"_ thought Minato wondering just who the masked man is. _"He managed to separate me from Kushina"_

Then Minato teleported again to Namikaze compound and putting his son in bed while whispering "You'll be safe here. Naruto wait here for a while, I'm going to save your mother."

-Undisclosed location - outside of konoha-

The masked man approached Kushina and warped away to outside the house. Placing his head on her stomach he begins extracting the Kyuubi. In a couple a minutes a figure is seen erupting from her stomach and materializing in the air.

There stood the Nine Tailed Demon Fox in all its glory with nine tails swinging. With a glimpse the masked man traps the Kyuubi under its control. The once red slitted eyes of the Kyuubi are now red with 3 black tomoes, the sharingan glowing like bad omen.

"Wait" said a weak Kushina realizing what was about to happen.

"Incredible. The Uzumaki Clan is simply incredible. Not even extracting a tailed beast from you is enough to kill you" said the masked man as he commanded the Kyuubi to kill his former jinchuuriki.

"It's only fitting that the Kyuubi kills its container" he said.

As the Kyuubi is about to crush Kushina a yellow flash is seen. Standing in a tree not far away we see Minato with Kushina in his arms bridal style before teleported again.

"He really lives up to his name Minato Namikaze Konoha's Yellow Flash" he says warping to the edge of the village.

Minato flashed to the Namikaze Compound laying Kushina near her son as she embraces him.

"Kushina, I going to stop the Kyuubi. Take care of him" he said as he wear his hokage haori and in a yellow flash is he is gone.

It was a warm, calm summer night in the hidden village of the leaf. Lights were seen all around the village as the people followed their lives unaware of what was about to happen, expect for few individuals.

-Uchiha clan compound-

A little boy is busy lulling his baby brother, when suddenly he felt an omnious aura

"What is this feeling" Itachi asked to himself when suddenly his brother, Sasuke awaken and crying uncontrollably.

"there,there... don't cry sasuke, no matter what happens, your big brother will definitely protect you." Said Itachi while thinking _"what a strange feeling, and of all time tou-san and ka-san are out."_

-Sarutobi clan compound-

Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage, was busy with paperwork when suddenly he felt an omnious aura that told him one thing.

"_it cant be..."_

-North Entrance of konoha-

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Jutsu)" the masked man said slapping his palm on the ground and in a burst of smoke there stood the Kyuubi roaring, ready to unleash its fury upon the unsuspecting village. "go, kyuubi!" said him and with those words kyuubi starts its destruction. Swinging its tails and using its paws destroy to everything that stood in his away.

"Sandaime, the Kyuubi has appeared in the North part of the village" said an Anbu as he bowed to the Sandaime Hokage.

"Yes I am aware of it. I will try to suppress it, you and others evacuate the civilians." said the Sandaime. _"have kushina's seal broken? Despite all of our precaution, did we fail?" _thought sandaime before realizing something

"_Biwako..."_

(meanwhile)

Kyuubi was busy trashing the village when he sensed a person on top hokage mountain and charging a bijuudama

-On top of fourth hokage head-

Minato Namikaze is seen standing in the top of the hokage monument ready to go face the Kyuubi when he saw kyuubi charge a bijuudama, quickly he go through a hand seal and said "Space time barrier", the bijuudama suddenly sucked into the barrier space before minato teleported the bijuudama into one of his farthest safe house, still the explosion can be heard and seen to the villagers.

Suddenly he felt a presence behind him. Quickly ducking and turning around he swings a kunai only to phase through the head of his enemy before the enemy caught his hands. Suddenly everything begins to become distorted as the masked man starts to absorb minato in a ripple like pattern, before its finished Minato disappears. He flashed away to his destroyed safe house.

-Minato's destroyed safe house-

"_That man, That technique"_ thought minato _" it's a jikukan ninjutsu (space time technique) even more verstile than my own, it doesn't even require hand seals, but the way the technique activated is familiar, like i had read about it before..."_

Suddenly the realization hit minato _"that technique! Kamui! It means that masked man is an uchiha or someone with uchiha eyes! I have to tell sandaime-sama about this"_

Suddenly a figure starts to appear just a few meters away from Minato. There stood the masked man with chains, prepared to face the legendary Kiiroi Senko (Yellow Flash). The man stared at each other each one daring to make the first move.

"Who are you?" asked Minato as he wondered who could possibly have the power to not only unleash but also control de Kyuubi.

"My name is long forgotten and despised in the history of this village. I was once known as Madara Uchiha but that name is not appropriate anymore since i'm a a mere shadow to my former self" he replied chuckling thinking how idiot the yondaime hokage for asking a masked man his identity.

A smile crept to the fourth hokage's face before replying "maybe you're uchiha madara, but you're not THE uchiha madara, i know how his chakra felt like and yours are not even half of it. Although your chakra do have some similarity to his chakra "

The masked man single eye widened for a second before going back to its usual stoic one while wondering how in the world could the yondaime know that he isn't Madara. "_Something here isn't right, how can he know Madara's chakra signature, has yondaime met madara before? Impossible, he lived in a cave for kami's sake_" Tobi thought, oh if only he knows.

Both warriors, wielder of jikukan ninjutsu, dashed at each other in a battle of speed. The fastest would win. Minato simply throws his hirashin (flying thunder god technique) kunai at Tobi as its phase through his head. Getting closer to each other, preparing for the face off, Minato charges a rasengan in his right hand preparing to slam it into Tobi's mask.

Tobi is about to touch Minato preparing to absorb him "Victory is mine" he said but suddenly Minato disappears from his sight only to appear behind is back using the kunai he previously threw. Minato twists his body slamming the rasengan into Tobi vaporizing the area and marking Tobi with Hirashin's Seal and saying "Hiraishin Level 2."

.

Quickly tobi get up and jump to a rock "I underestimated him" Tobi says when suddenly Minato appears in front of him stabbing him with a kunai and applying a contract seal to free the kyuubi. Tobi seeing that he lost this battle says "I will be back and I will get my revenge on the leaf village" as he warps away.

"_Something tells me he wasn't joking, but still...what a bastard he was, using my father's name like that"_ thought Minato as he gets up getting ready to stop the Kyuubi's rampage teleporting to the battlefield.

Battlefield – Konoha Northern Part of the Village

In the battlefield stood the Sandaime leading the forces trying his best to push the Kyuubi away from the village when suddenly he heard.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" Minato said as he drops on top with Kyuubi with his summon Gamabunta de toad boss pinning the Kyuubi into the ground.

"Try and hold him down as long as you can. Teleporting something this big requires preparation" he said to the toad boss as Minato prepare to teleport the Kyuubi away from the village.

"Are you crazy? I am not a miracle worker. Hurry!" Gamabunta says. Suddenly both Minato and Kyuubi disappear.

- Near the Safe House –

Arriving near the safe house with the Kyuubi appeared with a panting Minato, teleporting Kyuubi drained huge chunk of his chakra reserve, which despite being kage, still small compared to the likes of past hokages.

**"Yondaime, quick you must seal me, I can still feel that damn Uchiha inside my head. Seal me yondaime, i refuse to be slaved by a damn UCHIHA "** said the Kyuubi much to Minato's surprise.

"_What? i thought i have nullified the contract._" thought Minato as he teleported to the safe house picking up Kushina and Naruto for the ritual.

"Kushina I need your help to restrain him. He's still being pushed" he says as Kushina gathers the remains of her chakra to form chains to snare the Kyuubi to the ground.

"what are you trying to do?" asked kushina

"seal him inside our son" replied minato while performing a long set of hand seals, Kushina wants to object but seeing the grim face of her husband stop her.

at the end of the hand seals he shouts "Shiki Fujin! (Dead Demon Consuming Seal)"

because kushina is weakened the chain around the kyuubi cannot hold him completely, the only reason why he cannot move is his own willpower not to obey the masked man's command. seeing this the masked man from far give kyuubi one command : kill his potential jinchuriki

**"YONDAIME, GET OUT OF THE WAY"** the Kyuubi shouts as it feels his body moving by itself to kill his next jinchuriki, his gigantic paw ready to pierce baby Naruto's body. However instead of obeying his order both Minato and Kushina jump in front of his claw protecting their son.

"why" asked Minato, his voice full of pain "why do you do this? i'm his father i should... i should be the one sacrificing myself to save my son, my life is already forfeited anyway" said minato.

Kushina felt like bonking his head but since she's too weak right now she just answered " i'm his mother, i have as much as right as you do!" kushina said. Minato only sighed since he never once win an argument with his redhead wife.

"Kushina (cough) we don't have much time. Any last words?" he asks Kushina.

"Naruto" she starts "I want you to grow into a nice young man and a strong shinobi. Remember to bathe everyday and go to bed early. keep up with your studies and practice your ninjutsu hard. everyone has strengths and weaknesses, so don't get too depressed if you can't do something well. Also I want you to make friends, you don't need that many only a few as long as they are true friends. Also no drinking until you are twenty and stay away from Jiraya..."

Slowly kushina turn his head and said "I am sorry Minato I took your time"

"Don't worry" replied minato before turning his head to kyuubi "Kyuubi can you look out for my son? I know he will have a hard time being your jinchuriki." he asked

**"It would be my honor. I will take care of your kit,"** the Kyuubi replies, he respect to the couple increase since he knows that even his creator will have hard time making this decision.

_"Damn" Minato thought "I need to make sure he knows of my father's legacy. I can't let him go to the Uchihas,not with what just happened, not with the Kyuubi in him, the uchiha will use him to gain power... but I never told anyone and it's too late do it now..." _he starts thinking when suddenly an idea struck his head "_Maybe this will work"_. Slowly Minato gathers what's left of his chakra pushing it to his eyes, slowly the blue eyes turn into red with tomoes, before change into his mangekyo shape.

He says in a weak tone "Uchiha clan's third Kinjutsu : **Amenominakanushi**", slowly his left eye turns white. After that his mind is starting to drift off and before that happens he says "Naruto, listen to what your motormouth mother said and grow up to be a strong and brave shinobi" and with the last of his strength he whispers "Hakke Fuin Shiki".

-Inside Naruto's Seal—

"_**Hmm...These chakra...boy...i believe your father put me in best vessel possible..."**_thought kyuubi as he felt two chakra from his "brothers."(2)

-end of the line-

Author's note

(1)In manga it only applied to shukaku host that seeing full moon will make their bijuu go beserk, however in anime it was said that gyuki(8 tails) jinchuriki: fukai also experience the same thing. So in this story i made it universal to all jinchuriki

(2) No it's not tailed beast chakra but it is kurama's "brothers" chakra.

My Jutsu

Amenominakanushi

Rank : S-rank

Type : Ninjutsu, Doujutsu, Fuinjutsu, Kinjutsu

Will be explained in third chapter.


	3. Chapter 3 : Awakening and revealation

Jeez i really need Beta, seriously its very hard, none of my PM replied.

guest Apr 22 : yeah i'm trying alright, its not easy you know, well at least for me(insert crying anime tears)

guest Apr 23 : well that would be telling. you might guess if you follow the manga.

Chapter 3 : Awakening and Revealation

Five years later – Konohagakure no sato

It is five years since the Kyuubi attack, the village has got back to its former state. This is time of peace, no monster destroying houses or ninjas from other village attacking their homes. Most people are happy as this is time of prosperity for the leaf. However despite the good things that happened the villager hasn't yet let go of their hatred for the beast that attack their village five years ago. They harbour hatred to the monster so great that they are more than willing to do anything in order to hurt the beast, even if they have to kill an innocent child.

October 10th, Kyuubi's defeat anniversary

The village is busy, this day is very special. Today is the day the fourth hokage save the village. The village is covered by decoration and people selling merchandise like a figure of yondaime stood atop of Kyuubi's head, a yondaime shaped candy, even a puppet show imported from Sunagakure. Everyone look so happy, everyone except for one little boy.

His name is Naruto Uzumaki. He was an orphan of the Kyuubi attack, his height is about 120 centimeters, had spiky blonde hair, a dark blue eyes and in each cheek he had three whiskers marks, a birth mark. He was wearing a white shirt with short sleeves and orange swirl in his back and a black pants. Despite looking like a normal boy (apart of his height and whiskers marks) he was hated and despised by the village, why? Because he is the jinchuuriki of Kyuubi, a painful reminder of their dark past, of their relative, lover, or friends death, you name it.

By the age of four he was forced to live in the street, going from one trash can to the other because the orphanage kicked him out. He lived that life for about a month before the ANBU found him beaten by an adult for protecting himself against the adult's child. The only one he can call family and trust is Sandaime Hokage who he saw like a grandfather figure, despite can't be always there for him he give his best to help Naruto. He give him a small apartement and monthly allowance but still the villager keep chasing and beat him to pulp, only for him to be healed again in less than a week. No store accept him, some even beat him before throwing him to the street, some give him rotten goods, some double the price and some outright robbing him.

His harsh life form him into a cold and calculating child, combined with his IQ and his pranking skill making him able to rival or even exceed a nara in strategy making. he still wear a mask of an idiot though, to prevent kids to bully him more. the villager still hunt him, even more in this day, mobs start appearing everywhere and the only thing Naruto can do is running.

"Die you Demon" said a blond haired woman before screeching like a banshee

"Finish what yondaime started!" shout another villager feeling like a warrior doing righterous mission

"Lets burn him up like how he burned our village!" shout a spiky haired man.

Naruto still running for his life plead to them "Stop,please... What did i ever do to any of you people" his leg start to giveaway, but he isn't going to stop, no matter what he has to survive.

"Stop with your act damn demon! You know damn well what you did to us! You killed my brother, father and my wife!" one of the villager shouting while the other villagers roaring their approval.

"That day the third bewitched by you, but not us! We will finish you! Finish him! Finish what yondaime started! The spiky hired man said charging and throwing an empty bottle, but missed his target.

Naruto suddenly felt ominous feeling, he turned his head and saw some of his pursuers are chuunin and they throw barrage of kunai at him. he dodge most of the kunai except one coming for his face moving in slow motion, However, he can't do anything about it because his body can't keep up with his eyesight. He can only watch as the kunai getting closer and closer, so he close his eyes and waiting for his certain death. But miracle happened, All of the kunai stopped mid air before falling harmlessly to the floor. His pursuer stopped on their track, slightly afraid of the "demon's Magic". they still intending to finish the supposed "yondaime's job" though, so they charge forward, but luck is on Naruto's side today because four ANBU circled around him. breathing a sigh of relieve he falls to the sweet unconciousness.

-Naruto's Mindscape-

Naruto woke up in what seemed to be a sewer. There were pipes in every wall and the floor was filled with water reaching his ankle. He wondered through corridors wondering where he was when he heard a soft male voice calling him

"Follow my voice" the strange voice said. Naruto didn't know who said that but his gut told him to follow this voice.

After walking for a couple of minutes Naruto found himself staring at a big iron doors with verticals bars. The middle of the door it was a small paper with the kanji for 'Seal'.

He looked inside the cage, though seemed empty but ominous feeling emanate from it.

"Hello Naruto" said the voice. Naruto jumped back surprised and noticed a man leaning on the cage's door..

Naruto observed the man carefully. The man was about 190 cm in height, had spiky blonde hair with two bangs that framed his face and had blue eyes. He was wearing a full body dark blue suit and the standard jonin flak jacket. He was also wearing a white haori with red flames and kanji for 'Yondaime Hokage' on his back.

"Y-Yondaime Hokage?" - asked Naruto. He knew very well who the man in front of him, the hero who kill the Kyuubi and protecting the village from its wrath.

"Yes Naruto my name is Minato Namikaze and i am the yondaime hokage" he said looking at the kid in front of him and wondered how it happened so soon, Naruto seemed 5 at the most, what kind of horror he went through as a jinchuuriki that he have to awaken the sharingan at this age.

"How? You were supposed to be dead. Am I dead too?" - Naruto asked. Shooking his head Minato replied "No, thankfully you are not dead but unfortunately i am."

"But if you are dead, then where am i? And how do you know my name" - Naruto wondered what the hell was going on.

"Naruto, i am going to explain everything to you listen closely ok?" - he asked to which Naruto nodded. "We are inside your mind, this is your mindscape, its basically a representation of your mind in physical form understand?" Naruto nodded "Now, i am the will of the late yondaime given physical form sealed inside you and for your last question, how can i forgot my only son's name?"

Naruto eyes widened realizing what his idol just said.

" yes Naruto, i am your father" Minato said with a small smile.

Naruto froze when he heard that. "_No, it can't be, Jiji told me he didn't know who my parents were"_Naruto

"H-h-how? How can you be my father? why? Why does the villagers treat me like a disease?" Naruto asked in disbelief

Minato sighed prepared to answer the question before he answered Naruto suddenly a voice booming from inside the cage **" i'll answer it"** said the voice before two gigantic red eyes seen from the cage.

"**The bijuu is a mass of chakra, we can't be destroyed nor we can be killed permanently, so he sealed me inside you, i am Kyuubi no kitsune, the very same bijuu who destroyed your village"** said Kyuubi

Naruto, frozen in his place before he saying "so its true, i'm the Kyuubi... i'm a mons..."

Before Naruto can talk more yondaime cut him "no, you're my son, not the Kyuubi, not a monster, you're my son, he is your tenant" said Minato before forming a couple of handseals, the cage opened and the Kyuubi step forward

Naruto, fearing for his life step back, ready to run before a tail block his path

Kyuubi said **"no need to fear me kit, i'm not going to hurt you, i didn't even want to destroy your village, i was forced, i'm neither as wild or destructive as the villagers told to their children."**

Minato nodded before continuing where Kyuubi left off, explaining the night the Kyuubi attack, the night he was born, how his mother actually a jinchuriki and attacked by a masked man and how the masked man control the Kyuubi.

Naruto, finally understand why his father sealed Kyuubi inside him and understanding Kyuubi's situation only nodded before a small smile appeared on his face. He said "thanks dad, thanks for trusting me and Kyuubi, in the name of the villagers i'm sorry"

Seeing his son's maturity Minato only raised an eyebrow but before he said anything the Kyuubi said **"my name is not actually Kyuubi kit, it is Kurama, and i offer you my chakra, you cannot fully use it now, but it might help you whenever you are in tight spot"**

Kurama held up his hand initiating a fist bump, Naruto accept him and suddenly he felt an unimaginable warm feeling coursing through his body.

Minato seeing this proud of his son, not even his wife kushina capable of synchronizing with Kyuubi to this extant.

"Naruto, channel chakra to your eyes, tell me what do you see"

Naruto did as he was told and replied " i saw blue aura covering your body and red aura covering Kurama's body"

Minato nodded before saying " good now pay attention to what i'm about to say, i can't stay here too long"

"why?" said Naruto sadly

"well i wanted to seal my chakra and kushina's, your mother's name by the way, chakra but i can't because i haven't mastered the art. so i use a forbidden delayed kinjutsu(1) designed to take over one's body. it only activate when one of these events happened, you awakening your sharingan or attaining chunnin's rank. if i stay here too long my will will overtake your mind and changing your mind to a clone of me so to speak." explained Minato.

"well... though you cannot stay i'm still happy to meet you" said Naruto smiling with a tearful eyes

ruffling Naruto's hair he said "sorry Naruto but sometimes we can't have anything we want. now listen"

For the next fifteen minutes Minato teach him about his clan kekkei genkai excluding mangekyo sharingan, location for scroll about his kekkei genkai in his home and how to gain access to that place.

For the last one he asked Naruto "Naruto, do you know who Madara Uchiha is? And have you ever heard of Hitomi Namikaze?"

Kyuubi growled hearing Madara's name clearly showing distate for the late uchiha

"Yes i know both of them are legendary, Madara for being co-founder of the village and one of the wielder of the famed Blaze release, unique even in uchiha clan while Hitomi Namikaze for being the second fastest Ninja(2) in her time for her skill in her clan's swift release which rival the likes of raikages and since she was the last Namikaze you must be her son" said Naruto.

Impressed with Naruto's answer Minato decided to give him the secret "well no history book ever recorded that Madara Uchiha survived his battle with Hashirama at valley of the end, nor Hitomi Namikaze for being Madara's wife" said Minato activating his sharingan

Naruto's eyes widened before he realized "he is your father!" exclaimed Naruto loud

"Yes Naruto, he is my father, he is the reason why you can see us bathed in chakra, because you inhirated his kekkei genkai" said Minato.

"Wow with tou-san being the mighty kiroii senko (yellow flash), Madara Uchiha being my jiji (grandpa) and Hitomi Namikaze being my Baachan (grandma) there is no way i wont become hokage, believe it! " said Naruto pumping his fist to the air

Chuckling at his son's antics he ruffled his hair saying "i have no doubt you will, Naruto". he wanted to talk more with his son but but then he felt his own chakra getting wilder and currently trying to dominate his son's body so he decided its time for him to go, forming a ram seal he said "Kai" and suddenly his body enveloped in white aura.

"Naruto my time is up, remember what i will tell you, don't come to the uchiha clan, i know you want a family but they won't see you as one. They will see you as a weapon. Don't be arrogant for having sharingan. don't tell anyone that you're my son, at least till you can protect yourself and anyone dear to you since I have a lot of enemies. Sorry Naruto our meeting is short, remember kaa-san and tou-san love you, always" with those words Minato Namikaze's will gone.

"I love you too...Dad" said Naruto tearfully

But then here comes Kurama breaking the mood **"wake up Naruto the hokage panicked because you haven't wake up yet."**

with those word he push Naruto from his mindscape.

-Hospital room-

Naruto woke up thinking everything that happened in his minscape is a dream "yes i must be dreaming, what a crazy things my imagination conjure..."

Suddenly a growl made him flinch _**"Baka! I'm inside you and i saw all of them"**_

Naruto jumped comically while saying "WHAT?"

Kurama speak inside his head _**"don't be so loud, if you want to speak to me just speak inside your mind, if the hokage was here he'll try to seal me again you know?"**_

Naruto grinning sheepishly _"hehehe, sorry"_ thought Naruto

Suddenly his room opened and there his grandfather figure walk to him, though his face is calm as always, Naruto can see in his eyes, they are full of worry and sadness.

"are you alright Naruto" asked Hiruzen, using his grandfather voice

Naruto smiled an assuring smile "yes jiji, i'm allright. when i discharged can i go to your office?" he don't want to beat around the bush. He is a little angry to the old hokage since he (Hiruzen) lied about his parentage.

"Of course Naruto, come anytime." said Hiruzen. though Naruto hide it with his smile he could feel Naruto's anger toward him so he decided to leave Naruto alone.

-Two days later at the Hokage office-

Naruto decided that going through the front door will only bring bad taste to his mouth, the hokage's secretary is not exactly fond of him, so he leaped from one roof to the other and slip to the office using a window. Sandaime hokage was busy with paperwork but he was by no means unguarded, he sensed familiar chakra, he silently give order to his hiding ANBU to stay at their place since he know this chakra belongs to Naruto.

"Hey old man" said Naruto, his voice much more cheerful than two days ago.

Hiruzen smiled, only one boy ever come to his office through windows in the past and this boy before him are very similiar to that boy.

"Hello Naruto, is there anything i can do for you? Don't tell me you used all of your money to buy ramen again" said sandaime chuckling

Naruto smiled for a second before his face turned serious "jiji i need to talk to you privately"

"Sure Naruto go ahead" said the old hokage

"No, there are people here, might be your anbu or else you're about to be assassinated" said Naruto

The Hokage face remain composed, however inside his mind he was surprised _"Naruto is sensor type?"_ thought Hiruzen

Giving his order to his ANBU the ANBUsquad protecting him quickly get out of his office, now they are truly alone Naruto ask Hiruzen "i want my birthright jiji"

Before Hiruzen opened his mouth Naruto cut him, his voice cold "don't lie to me jiji, i already know about them, my father, my mother... now... i want my birthright"

"How do you know, who told you?" asked Hiruzen surprised

Naruto start explaining his encounter while keeping some information secret. (Madara, sharingan)

"_Minato, always the genius, even in death door he's able to plan this far ahead...shame you had to die Minato..."_thought hokage.

"So...what now? You will tell everyone of your true identity? Revenge on me? The leaf? The villager?" asked hokage, he know that Naruto may think he is betrayed by his grandfather figure and no one can judge him, afterall the village cause him harm the most rather than enemy village.

"No jiji" said Naruto affectionaly "i can't hate the villagers , they are just stupid, i can't hate you either, tou-san said that you are always the soft one, everyone see you as a father figure, but the civilian saw that as your weakness and exploited it. I only want to visit my parent's house, and study their scrolls a little. Right now i don't have enough power to reveal my heritage, Iwagakure will hunt me."

Smiling at Naruto's answer Hiruzen then said "you're more mature than i thought, alright i let you go, their house is at the eastern part of the village, people rarely go there because they all thought that he lived in my compound, well he only visit me and teleport to his house actually. The gate are keyed with uzumaki or namikaze's blood, in 30 minutes you need to unlock the door with your chakra or the defense system will recognize you as enemy."

Nodding his head Naruto then said "ok jiji see you around!" but then he sensed a well hidden chakra near a bookcase,activating his sharingan hidden with genjutsu, he used Genjutsu : sharingan to knock out the intruder with a vision of him eaten by Kyuubi and used his magnet release to knock a metallic figure off and hit the intruder's head, making the intruder appeared to be knocked out by the metallic figure

Seeing this Hiruzen baffled, he don't know how Naruto able to sense someone so well hidden even from himself, but Naruto only said that he felt it from metallic object in the intruder's pocket. seeing this the Shinobi no Kami only rubbing his head muttering "I'm Just too old for this shit..." making Naruto sweatdropped. His ANBU comeback to see Hiruzen examining the intruder. appearantly this guy was from Danzo's root.

"Oh well, bring him to ibiki and after that kill him. I don't want him to leak S-rank Infromations to root." said Hiruzen to his ANBU. turning his head to Naruto he said "Naruto, remember this is S-rank information. you will not tell this to anybody, especially a certain one eyed crippled oldman wrapped in bandages, okay?"

"Hai Hokage-sama" said Naruto mimicking the ANBU.

Seeing this Hiruzen only chuckled before dismissing Naruto

-end of the line-

author's note

(1) Amenominakanushi

Rank : S-rank

Classification : Mangekyo Sharingan Kekkei Genkai, Ninjutsu, Doujutsu, Fuinjutsu, Juinjutsu, Kinjutsu

Type : Yin-Yang Release

Amenominakanushi is a kinjutsu based on Rikudo Sennin's Banbutsu Sozo. this jutsu designed to make an uchiha immortal by using Yin release to give his will forms and yang release to breathe life to it, then sealing this living will of the user into other human. this cursed seal will claw its way to the target's brain and erasing the user's conciousness, replacing the user's mind with his own. in a way the body of the target is just a house for a clone of the user, even the target might manifest the user's mangekyo sharingan. this technique is classified as forbidden technique for two reasons. first this is considered immoral and violating nature and second the mangekyo sharingan used for this technique instantly lost its light. this technique however can be delayed or even negated if the target's own will is strong and there is a skilled fuinjutsu user to seal this technique before the target succumb to the user's will.

This technique will have significant role in shaping my story, you may or may not expect how though.

(2) i don't know how proficient Tobirama in using his Hiraishin but i believe its one of his speciality since he's seen killing Izuna with combination of Hiraishin and Kenjutsu, in this story i make him the fastest ninja in his time.


	4. Chapter 4 : Growth and History

I started doubting the pairing, you see when i think about it again having two of the team 7 to be a pair is no good. i don't want to write most of their interaction like a sappy love story between teenagers. well what do you think?

here's several 'Interesting' pairing that i have in mind

Sasuke X Hinata : i know its not uncommon right now but still interesting to see quiet couple only muttering several words in a day.

Sakura X Kimmimaro : Didn't see that one coming did you? haha no i'm not kidding, for real. i thought it would be crazy and you now, insane.

Sasuke X OC : hmm there are several OC from other fanfic that i have interest in becoming Sasuke's lover. like Riha Yamanaka ( see yellow fang by policy man its so damn thrilling.) or my own OC, but i'm not that good at building character from scratch. she hailed from shimura clan, specialized in wind release and Juinjutsu, part of root and an expert in infiltration, Extraction, and assassination (unlike that trash you call Sai). her name is Mai Shimura.

Sakura X Sai : not so original but i got some idea about this pairing.

Naruto and (fem)haku will not change,

I'm not owning Naruto or associated characters nor i make money from this fic.

Chapter Four : Growth and History.

It's been four years since the revealation. Naruto trained rigorously since then. Reading his parents' scrolls he learned many things ranging from nin-tai-gen, fuinjutsu, Iryo ninjutsu (medical technique), kekkai Ninjutsu (Barrier Technique), even Juinjutsu(cursed seals). His mother's scroll was the most helping, because from this scroll he learned his most sacred jutsu : Kage bunshin no jutsu. Apparently his mother used to be sucked at chakra control because of her status as jinchuriki and member of uzumaki clan. Sarutobi Hiruzen, in all of his wisdom teach her Kage Bunshin No Jutsu, which she abused so much that Kurama himself had to work very hard to filter her clones mind or she would damage her brain permanently. All of this crazy feat owe to the fact that she is an Uzumaki and container of Kurama.

Like his mother Naruto used kage bunshin to speed up his training, though unlike her he can create more because his chakra coil can whitstand kyuubi's demonic chakra, while his mother can only contain him. Naruto have been submerged in kyuubi chakra since his conception, making his body very resistant to the damage, though he still have trouble because Kurama said that he still can't filter his collection of hatred that attach itself in his chakra, so kyuubi only permit him one tails at most. Thanks to his lineage and status he can create thousands upon thousands of clones, but Kurama's warning made him limit himself to 100 clones at most during training. while her mother can't whitstand more than 25 memories, his limit was 4 times of his mother, thanks to his uchiha blood which enabled him to process information at faster rate.(1)

His ninjutsu is High jonin level. he managed to perform rasengan, an a-rank ninjutsu at mere age of 9, though he still need his shadow clone since his chakra control wasn't that great. genjutsu without sharingan he can only use demonic illusion false surrounding, though his illusion can't be easily broken because of his potent chakra, and for his taijutsu he managed himself to Mid Chuunin, he use a mixture of uchiha clan's interceptor style and namikaze clan's lightning strike which employ speed,disabling other's attack, and fast counter attack. His fuinjutsu is intermediate level, though he still can't use just his hands to use complex seal without drawing them. To compensate he used his jiton (magnet release) to manipulate quicksilver to write a seal then activate it with lightning Chakra(2)

he also learned from the hokage's scrolls various bukijutsu ranging from shurikenjutsu to kusarigamajutsu.

For his Kenjutsu however he decided to Honour The Uzumaki Clan. He learnt about it from the uzumaki's scroll containing their personal kenjutsu style. Apparently it require the user to have great dexterity since this style incorporated a lot of acrobatic movement.

While he is he is capable of using almost all weapon proficiently his favourite is in actually a combat style from sunagakure : Puppetry technique. He found a scroll about this technique when he was doing D-rank mission

[flashback : two years and a month ago, Naruto age (almost) seven]

-hokage office-

The hokage can hear a shouting match in front of his office door, apparently his secretary refused to let Naruto enter and they are shouting to each other. Rubbing his temples he raised his voice a little "let him in, and take a day off" said the hokage.

"Hello Naruto, is there anything i can help you?" asked the old shinobi. To his surprise Naruto requested a d-rank mission. The hokage found this amusing since the the only one who can ask missions are shinobi, and Naruto wasn't a shinobi, not formally anyway.

"Sorry Naruto, while i'd love to i can't, you're not shinobi yet." Said the old hokage.

Naruto thought a little before saying "jiji they are chores and i don't want to keep leeching to you, i want to be independent like tou-san"

Smiling proudly at Naruto's motivation he decided that although it will produce paperworks he will help Naruto "alright, i will give you cash for the d-ranks and i will recorded it under one of my ANBU name, when you are genin i'll transfer the information to your ninja file."

"Thanks jiji you're the best" said Naruto grinning cheerfully

-the next three days-

Naruto wasn't disappointed, the constant use of Kage Bunshin that made him able to make twice as much as hokage's allowance, much to Hiruzen's dismay. He felt happy helping people even though these people are the same ones who love to beat him up. Good thing he had learned henge, or else these people might stab him in the back, that won't end well.

Now he is helping a farmer harvesting their crops since the owner is sick. While harvesting he walk into a rusty hidden door underneath the earth and fall. Quickly activating his sharingan, he managed to dodge a wire connected to exploding tags, saving his ass. Landing safely, he saw stairs spiralling downwards. Thanks to his sharingan's enhanced vision he managed to go through without triggering the traps and Finally he stood in front of a metal door, opening it he immediately puke.

_"What the fuck?! Whoever did this is twisted insane son of a bitch!"_ thought Naruto as he saw three person fused into one being grotesquely.

He decided to further investigate the place until he arrived near a door with sign 'LIBRARY', when he opened it he saw an empty room, like it was deserted, but he found something interesting. a scroll with a symbol scorpion on it, reading it for a while he was surprised.

"This is a puppetry technique from suna!" he knew that he hit a jackpot, combining the puppet with his seals could be his ultimate card against strong enemies. After sealing the scroll inside his storage seal, he wandered an area that look like a laboratory filled with broken glasses, strange liquid, what look like another chimera, and many blood vials. The smells is familiar, but then seeing THAT makes him know who the owner is, there stood a head composed of many little snake, the only one who can do this kind of shit and use snake summon is none other than Orochimaru himself, but there is something else catching his attention.

"Hashirama...Madara...Tobirama...Izuna...Minato...Kushina...Mito...Shiro...Mamoru(3)" said Naruto not believing what he had seen. these names are legendary and what's worse is those name is on blood vials, except the vial with the name Izuna which is a lock of hair.

_"Damn Orochimaru, what is he trying to achieve with these bloods!"_ Naruto was very angry since there are his family's name. He chose to seal it inside his storage seal, he knows of one darkness that will use these blood for evil.

Beside the blood vials he found some kind of journal and when he read it he finally understand what that perverted man want to achieve.

"That crazy bastard, he is trying to become the second coming of Rikudo Sennin..."

-Hokage Office-

Hiruzen was having a normal day in his office and by normal means that he was cursing Minato for leaving him with the paperwork that seemingly coming out of nowhere and what's worse is he know Minato take to his grave the secret to beat paperwork. While he was cursing suddenly Naruto bursting through the door.

"Old man" Naruto started "I think I found one of your snakey student 's old bases"

His pipe fall from his hands and he yelled "WHAT?!"

"I was doing one of the D-rank which is harvesting crops when i walk into a rusty door and i found his laboratory, there are many kinds of abomination there, luckily they are all dead" said Naruto.

"ANBU" the hokage said and in front of him appeared an ANBU with a weasel mask, kneeling before the hokage, awaiting his orders. "Bring me Tenzo and Anko"

"Hai, Hokage-sama" the ANBU said and vanished in a puff of smoke.

The hokage turned to Naruto. "you're a clone aren't you?" he asked to which Naruto nodding his head.

"Boss is in checking the rest of the base and making sure no one enters it" the clone responded.

"Then tell him to to stop exploring and guard the entrance until my ANBU Tenzo and Anko arrive then tell him to come here immediately after" the hokage said getting a nod from the clone before he dispelled.

-Pedomaru's lair, i mean Orochimaru's base-

While exploring his clone memory hit him, so he quickly go outside and wait. A male ANBU and a female tokubetsu jonin arrived. The man asked first "are you Naruto Uzumaki?"

Nodding his head the man said "you're to meet hokage immediately"

Naruto nodded again and leaving but before leaving the woman block his path and asked "where is your headband?"

Naruto said "i'm orphan and hokage-jiji give me permission to do D-rank mission and now i'm here in your former-sensei old base"

"You know me?" asked Anko shocked, she wasn't that well known to kids in konoha, though very popular among ANBU and Jonin alike.

"Who doesn't? Afterall you're the only one in whole konoha who use snake after he left" said Naruto like its a very common information, well he just love history.

Before Anko talk again Tenzo said "come on Anko we have a mission" and immediately Anko jump to the hole

Naruto seeing that only turn around and running to hokage's office.

-hokage's office-

"Let me get this straight, you do a d-rank and somehow ends up opening my stu, Orochimaru's hideout?" asked Hiruzen Sarutobi

"Yes" Naruto said

"I don't know what to say, you're lucky though, Orochimaru isn't someone who leave his hideout without protection" said sandaime before he continued "i upgrade this mission to S-rank, you will never tell this to anybody, you're not going to write it in your diary, and the most important is never go back there. Understand?"

"Yes, Sandaime-sama" said Naruto like the weasel ANBU

Smiling to Naruto he said "take the rest of the day off, no more d-rank, you're already rich with this mission alone anyway"

Nodding at the hokage he leave the office, almost skipping since he got a great technique to learn while Sandaime still on his chair muttering "paperwork"

"(sigh) Naruto, you have no idea the amount of paperwork produced for your D-rank.." said Hiruzen Sarutobi crying anime tears.

"Paperwork... someday i will find a way to beat you!" said the old hokage laughing madly like one of his (pedophile) old student.

[flashback over]

The content of the scroll is a little disturbing, one of them is about turning human into puppet but the rest is acceptable and applicable. After two years studying the scroll can create combat puppets now, although he still need to use it with both of his hands, there's always kage bunshin to help him. One of his recent puppet and the one he considered masterpiece was Shinigami, it looked like the grim reaper, wearing a cloak and a scythe and a white scary face(imagine the shinigami from Naruto road to ninja). in its scythe there's a chakra absorbing seal, if he channeled his chakra into the seal a chakra absorbing barrier will activate, it can also swung its scythe to create a blade-like barrier that absorb chakra while cutting the opponent.

From the academy he found the only thing worth learning is henge, and since his sensei except Iruka always trying to flunk his grade, none of them teach him anything but shitty skill. He's okay with this though, He had learned from the best that deception is shinobi's greatest tool.

The academy instructor named mizuki always trying to teach him "special taijutsu style" which really is just brawling type of fighting, but he always said that he isn't interested. Mizuki couldn't careless because for him its even better since the reason he teach him is to make sure the demon brat stays weak, Naruto have no willingness to learn its even better from his prespective.

In class Naruto always act like he is a lonely boy seeking attention, however only closest to him know his true face, not his mask. They are : Sasuke Uchiha, Shino Aburame and Shikamaru Nara. How come the emo boy knew his true self? Well here is how it happened

[flashback]

1 year ago

After the uchiha clan massacre

Naruto was walking to a lake where he usually meditate and let his imagination run wild so he have idea for his puppets. But this day his spot got a special guest, Sasuke Uchiha. Usually he will react harshly to him but considering his whole family is killed by his brother he can't be a bitch.

"Its calm here right, Sasuke?" said Naruto approaching Sasuke

Sasuke snaps back to reality, he was thinking about his dead family.

"Why are you here dobe?" asked Sasuke irritated by Naruto's Presence

"I like this place, Sasuke. This place give me a sense of tranquility" said Naruto.

"Who are you, Naruto won't act like this..." said Sasuke bit wary, he thought this Naruto is danzo's pawn henged into Naruto, shame he can't check it with his sharingan since he hasn't awaken them.

"What you see is your illusion of me, Sasuke, this is me, the one i hide from others." Said Naruto.

"Hmph, doesn't change a fact that you're still a dobe" said Sasuke arrogantly.

"Hn" said Naruto in a total uchiha style taunting Sasuke "if you can't see through my simple illusion how you gonna defeat him whose illusion exceed mine?"

"Shut up! I will gain power to defeat him! I am Sasuke Uchiha and i will kill HIM and revive my clan" declared Sasuke.

Naruto, though impressed by his determination, irritated by his his wrong motivation and the fact that almost all doujutsu wielder is blind to the truth.

"Alright, meet me tonight at training ground zero, there i will show you why your reality is an illusion" Naruto said before going home, making Sasuke even angrier.

Kurama knowing what Naruto up to offer him his opinion

"_**Are you sure, Naruto? The uchiha can never be trusted. They are a clan fated to betray each other"**_ said Kurama within his mind

"_I know, but i have this feeling that he might be able to rise beyond our clan's curse"_ Naruto said through their mental link

Knowing that Naruto already made up his mind Kurama only said _**"just watch your back, your father entrusted me to take care of you"**_

Nodding his head Naruto went to Teuchi for ramen.

- training ground zero-

Sasuke, with his pride as an uchiha will never back down from anyone challange, and how could he back down? His opponent is nothing more than the dobe in class showing smile to everyone like an idiot. However, in deepest part of his mind he knows that Naruto have something that make the uchiha tremble in fear.

"_Where is the bastard, i'll never let him go after everything he said, i will defeat him and rebuild my clan, i will defeat everyone between me and him. I will show him the uchiha clan's power"_

Still thinking about utterly defeating and humiliating Naruto he didn't notice Naruto come behind him, trying to kick his head. But luckily he felt at the last moment and duck before Naruto's right foot connect with the back of his head. Showing uchiha clan's trademark arrogant smirk he said.

"Are you so desperate that you have to come to me from behind, dobe? As expected from the worst, resorting to cheat to defeat someone with more skill"

"Spare me your arrogant speech Sasuke, we are shinobi, we cheat and lie all the time and speaking of cheating i see you haven't awaken those cheating eyes of yours." Said Naruto calmly.

"I don't need to use sharingan to defeat you!" said Sasuke before engaging him in taijutsu

Sasuke tried to throw a punch with his left fist but Naruto catch his fist before striking Sasuke's chin, with reflect Sasuke tried catch Naruto's fist but suddenly he found himself lying on grass with his rear and his crotch in pain. Before Sasuke's right hand able to catch his fist Naruto instead grab it with his striking hand and kick him in the crotch before throwing him to the air and proceed to kick him in his ass with such force that Sasuke land a few meters away.

"Ups shouldn't have done that,don't want make the last uchiha stays last uchiha, right Sasuke?" Naruto said playfully, Sasuke full of rage come to him so fast that Naruto raised his right eyebrow

_"That speed is not academy or genin, it seems he working his ass of much more than i predicted."_thought Naruto Impressed by the uchiha's perfomance.

This time Sasuke suddenly disappeared and reappear in the air before throwing several shuriken at Naruto, but Naruto using his magnet release catch every single one of them with hands before throwing it back, shocking Sasuke

"_How can he..."_ thought Sasuke as he know that when Itachi was his age Itachi never done that, he can only dodge them easily, but not catch.

Sasuke pull kunai from his pouch and deflect the shurikens, ironically his very own shurikens.

"It seems you can handle one" said Naruto before making handseal for shadow clone

"Now let see if you can handle two!" said Naruto starting to laugh maniacally before proceeding to overhealm Sasuke with barrage of kick and punch.

"Shit, how he can make a solid clone?" thought Sasuke before jump back and doing handseals for his clan signature jutsu

"Katon : Gokakyu no jutsu" unleashing a medium sized fireball dispelling Naruto's clone. Responding in kind Naruto use magnet release : instantaneous seal writing. creating a seal that unleash a scroll, opening the scroll he said "Suiton : Suuinjeki"

From the scroll comes out a gigantic body of water that form a wall protecting Naruto from Sasuke's attack, while Sasuke can't see him he use his magnet release again to create seals revealing a device which looks like a lion's head before saying "Chakra cannon"

The lion head open it's mouth and from the mouth comes a pure chakra shaped into ball which blast through his waterwall and hitting Sasuke in his chest.

Dazed Sasuke tried to get up but then Naruto sit on his chest and putting a kunai around his neck

"Yield" said Naruto

Sasuke, knowing he lost only nodded.

Naruto get up and offering him a hand, Sasuke though felt his pride hurt accept his hand and get up

"How, how can you be so strong?" asked Sasuke, almost like a wispher.

"Because i'm doing something with the right reason" said Naruto

"And what is it" demand Sasuke tired of Naruto's vague answer

"To help and protect others" said Naruto, firmly Before continuing " I fight you in order to help you realize what true power is, not from hatred, but from protecting others."

Sasuke, not believing what he heard said "And why you try to help me? For what benefit?"

"Nothing, i am orphan Sasuke, and orphans help each other. Since you are now an orphan i want to help you, i can't help but think that you are family."

Shocked by Naruto's answer he can't speak, he almost can't believe those words if not for the honesty Naruto's face showed. Naruto noticing sasuke's blank look said " oi teme snap out of it, you look like someone about to get heart attack, don't you want to marry lots of women and revive the uchiha clan?" Sasuke's face turned red, he never thought about polygamy before.

"Hehe, got a nice idea didn't you" joked naruto, making Sasuke's face turned even redder like tomato.

"Tell you what, we can train together, we'll gonna train together until you become as strong as like your namesake(4)" said naruto, this time serious.

"Then how strong you want to be?" questioned Sasuke, he knew that Naruto is not someone who want to lose in ambition.

"How strong? Rikudo Sennin of course!" said Naruto grinning like a madman.

Sasuke's lips slowly turn into a smile, a smile anyone never seen since his brother's betrayal

"I have a lot of doubt about it, but lets."

[flashback end]

After their little sparring (or ass kicking in Naruto's case) Naruto and Sasuke trained together. Naruto gain access to the uchiha clan's library while Naruto teach Sasuke fuinjutsu. Now Naruto have much more jutsu under his belt and Sasuke with help of Naruto able to awaken his sharingan, each one have one tomoe. Despite not being very talented in fuinjutsu he was able to cleverly incorporate them to his fighting style, he make a storage seals a very deadly tools. Now he wear handbands, one hide a storage seal with countless weapon inside, while the other a storage seal with a ninjato inside. Using chakra paper found inside the uchiha's library they tested their elemental affinity. Sasuke and Naruto were shocked, according to a book a ninja begin with one affinity and its very rare for one born with two strong affinity, But Sasuke have lightning as his primary and Fire as his Secondary, while Naruto's primary affinity is wind with fire as his secondary affinity and a very minor affinity for lightning, even more shocking since both wind and lightning aren't common in Land of Fire.

Sasuke now do D-rank too, so he dont have to use his clan's money, adopting Naruto's independence. Seeing this Sarutobi smiled because his work just got lessened. He need an anchor so Sasuke stay loyal to the village, though he have to pay this with his soul, i mean paperworks.

To the outside world Sasuke and Naruto relationship was a typical 'the genius and the idiot' but inside they considered one another as friend, even a brother maybe. They want to be in same team, so Naruto keep his act as an idiot. Naruto's most developed bond however is with Kurama. Kurama give him his knowledge,wisdom and a family he didn't have. Kurama sometimes give him a history lesson, almost 99% accurate since he himself witness those events. One of Naruto's favorite comes from Rikudo Sennin's era.

[flashback, 3 years ago]

Naruto, resting after his training choose to meditate to enter his mindscape. There he met The Great Kyuubi no Yoko reading a gigantic book. Curiously he asked "yo Kurama what is that book"

Kurama, realizing that Naruto was there hide the book and said "nothing kid just a history book from your mind, is there anything you need?"

Actually the book comes from the mind his previous host Kushina Uzumaki, and it is not a history book, its a goddamn smut that the third hokage read because secretly she was a prevert like him. But Naruto must never know about this or Kushina will descend from pure world to beat him for a lifetime.

"Kurama, tell me about the uchiha and senju's past, you live for a long time so you should know right?" asked Naruto, oblivious to the fact that kurama had lied to him

"**Well yeah i know about their history, and since you ask so nicely i'll tell you"** said Kurama

"**A long time ago there was a beast so strong that many suspected it to be the origin of all things on the earth. It swallows ocean, carries mountains and split the land. This monster would be known to you humans as Juubi"**

"W-What? But i thought there are only nine bijuu!" Naruto said shocked

"**Just listen to the story kit or I'll take a nap"** said Kurama annoyed being cut by Naruto

"Sorry" said Naruto grinning sheepishly scratching back of his head

"**Don't sweat it, where was i? Oh yeah juubi. The Juubi destroy anything in its path, wrecking havoc and killing many of your kind, but then one man stand up and challange the juubi, his name is hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. He is known to you humans as Rikudo Sennin, the wielder of Rinnegan."**

Naruto eyes widened, from his father's scroll and books many says that rikudo Sennin was a god, the true holder of the title 'Shinobi no Kami.'

"**Rikudo Sennin defeated Juubi by sealing it inside himself, becoming the first Jinchuuriki in the world."** Said Kurama. Naruto listened to the story with his eyes full of awe, he felt pride. pride for being jinchuuriki like his ancestor, pride for his lineage but at the same time humiliation. His sacrifice is in no way greater than Rikudo Sennin.

"**later Rikudo Sennin have two sons, The older brother inhirated his father's eye power while the younger inhirated his body. Like yin and yang, The older brother, Indra, was a true genius while the younger one, Ashura have second to none of rikudo's talent. "**

"being rikudo's son but receiving none of his talent? Sounds sucks to me." said Naruto unimpressed.

"**you have to realize Naruto that like your father not receiving his mother's talent, this is what happened to him too."** Said Kurama, apparently he respected the younger brother.

"**With his power Indra was full of pride, he knows that other people can't best him. On the other hand the younger brother,Ashura, work very hard to catch up to his older brother and he asked for help from other people. Eventually Ashura gained a power equal to his brother and the sage realized that Ashura's way of living maybe an answer to peace that he seeks. So he split ten tails chakra to nine part and give them names, as you might have guessed one of them is me. The sage told all of us including Indra to follow Ashura's way."** After saying this Kurama gaze hardened.

"**Indra thought that it was impossible to achieve peace with love and cooperation, but the sage refuse his opinion. Indra loved his Father, he wanted his father's dream come true, but he refuse Ashura's viewpoint and so after Rikudo's death Indra challange his brother in fight to death."** if Naruto had paid attention to Kurama's eyes he would have seen sadness in his eyes. Indra and Ashura was close to him when he was young.

"**the battle was equally match but then Ashura received help from others, and Indra was overwhelmed. Realizing he needed help he used a ritual to create what you called as the uchiha."**

"what? So uchiha's wasn't Rikudo's descendant? But i read in father's scroll that both senju and uchiha descended from the sage!" shout Naruto shocked at the revealation.

"**i'll explain after i finish the story, okay? The uchiha's power turn the tide of the war and in time many follower of Ashura dead, Ashura then split his chakra to others in order to protect them, those people who received his chakra become known as the senju. Seeing him weakened we the bijuu give him part of our chakra, awakening within him his physical energy true potential. Indra, jealous to Ashura because of our action awakened a very sinister power born from his spiritual energy. The battle continued and we the bijuu, tired of the endless bloodshed choose to hide in the wilderness, neutral to to both side. Ashura and Indra eventually died, but not before continuing their line. they bear the name uchiha and senju instead of Ōtsutsuki like their fathers and in time the knowledge was lost."** Said Kurama finishing his story

"**Naruto, your father is the son of Madara Uchiha and he was a descendant of Indra, so you are a true Uchiha, not descendant of someone created from the blood ritual."**

"well whats the difference anyway? My father and other uchiha can achieve sharingan, there is no difference between them." Asked Naruto Curiously

"**There are a level of sharingan known as Mangekyo Sharingan, these eyes can only achieved when the uchiha's experience powerful emotion, the pureblood can achieve this level by training hard though but the halfblood can only achieve this after experiencing sufficient emotion, which is through pain of losing those close to them and unfortunately for halfblood after using these eyes their eyesight deteriorate and in time they will be blind. The only way to heal this is by taking eyes of someone with mangekyo, preferably from someone of same blood like siblings or parents."**Hearing this Naruto's expression twist to disgust, he is relieved though that he is not halfblood.

"Well i think i have to train more, thanks Kurama!" Said Naruto

And so Kurama back to reading his smut and Naruto is none the wiser.

[Flashback Ends]

Right now Naruto is in his class thinking about the last four years.

"Hmm, i never know i can go this far..." thought Naruto

"Maybe soon people will acknowledge me for who i am." Naruto was still having flashback when iruka whack his head and saying "Naruto stop daydreaming!"

"Sorry iruka sensei it will never happen again" said Naruto rubbing his head

"If i got 100 ryo for everytime you say that it will amount S-rank mission" said iruka earning laugh from the class

Well life is good for Naruto, but he can't wait for his graduation day, its so boring having to sit in the class and listening to lecture. Well Naruto isn't wrong, many things will happen to him after his graduation and its gonna be exciting.

-end of the line-

(1) in my fic reasons why the non-uchiha can't use sharingan effectively are because of the chakra consumption and the fact their brain is not compatible for processing the information input from sharingan. Naruto's brain, being superior than normal human (yes, uzumaki and are genius equal to the uchihas but this isn't about IQ, its about the uchiha's brain hardwired to process large amount of information from their eyes.) are able to process the clones mind effectively and efficiently.

(2) magnet release : Instantaneous seal writing

User : Naruto

Rank : depends on the seals written

Hand seals :

Classification : Kekkei Genkai, Ninjutsu, Fuinjutsu

Type : Magnet Release, Lightning release

A kekkei genkai ninjutsu commonly used by beginner and intermediate fuinjutsu user from namikaze clan. This technique was used by using quicksilver to write seals instantaneously and activate them with lightning chakra.

(3)who the fuck is shiro and mamoru? thats what on your mind right? well they are really legendary figure in my story rivalling the likes of Madara and Hashirama,they can fight for 10 days and nights against 15.000 enemies when Uzushiogakure destroyed by the alliance(yeah 3rd raikage is an infant compared to them)

(4) Sarutobi Sasuke, see naruto wiki for more information


	5. Special Chapter : Forbidden Doujutsu

Chapter 4.5 Interlude : The Uzumaki Clan's Forbidden Doujutsu

Naruto Age 11

Naruto is frustated, he's trying to create a seal for a certain technique that makes his father a legend : Hiraishin No Jutsu. Like his father he didn't awaken namikaze clan's swift release but he want to honour the namikaze clan's pride : their speed. He got the reflex needed to use the technique, the only problem is, he hasn't crack the design left by his father. His father didn't want this technique to fall to wrong hands so he only left the basic design. Calming himself Naruto start meditating, all while seeing the scroll. Then he felt strange sensation, like someone or something pour massive informations to his brain.

Naruto thought this sensations is a side effect of his concentration, he is so focused on cracking the seal that he didn't aware of blood leaking from his eyes, ears and nose. Kurama sensing his jinchuuriki state knock Naruto out by unleashing a large amount of his chakra. Kurama didn't understand what happened so he start viewing his jinchuuriki memory.

-Naruto's Seal-

Naruto woke up in the familiar sewer, rubbing his head he noticed that he can't remember anything about that event. He went to his memory hall to view that memory but he saw Kurama blocking his way

"Hey whats the meaning of this Kurama?" said Naruto annoyed by Kurama's doing.

**"Naruto, dont open that door, at least not now."** said Kurama

"Why? is there anything wrong?" asked Naruto not understanding Kurama's action.

**"Right now if you view that memory you will die"** said Kurama shocking Naruto,

"Why?" asked him afraid clearly shown in his voice

**"You just awakened a doujutsu forbidden to your mom's clan"** reveal Kurama.

_"Forbidden Doujutsu?what kind of doujutsu Uzumaki clan has that they declare it Forbidden?"_ thought Naruto.

**"This doujutsu is very powerful, in some area they exceed Sharingan and Rinnegan."** continued Kurama

"Woah its that powerful?" Naruto shocked, what kind of doujutsu exceed rinnegan. Its almost blasphemy to claim something exceed the power of rinnegan, the legend said that the wielder of rinnegan control life and death itself.

**"It is if you consider Knowledge is power."** seeing that Naruto didn't understand he told him the doujutsu's History.

**"You remember Indra, Right? his first Doujutsu wasn't sharingan, it was those eyes you just awakened, the one that Rikudo Sennin Dubbed as 'keimo no me'(1), the uzugan"** said Kurama.

"Why didn't you tell me before? asked Naruto.

**"It wasn't relevant, i thought the line already cut, most uzumaki who have this doujutsu died from the influx of informations, like what about to happened to you before. This doujutsu have potential to make the wielder all knowing, since this eyes let the user decode the secret of all things, something even rinnegan isn't capable of doing. In addition, this doujutsu has several ability, most of them still unknown even to me. The only person capable of using this doujutsu without side effect is Indra, but he can't use it when his emotion gets better of him and he lost this doujutsu forever when he awaken sharingan and mangekyo sharingan."** explained Kurama.

**_"Tch, that mangekyo sharingan, i still remembered it to this day. Why his mangekyo taking THAT shape"_** thought Kurama remembering certain bad event from his past.

"How is it that he lost it when he awaken sharingan?" said Naruto still puzzled Kurama's explanation.

**"Because they are antithesis of each other, the Sharingan is Kokoro o utsusu hitomi (2) meaning this doujutsu require the user to feel intense emotion to use like 'i will kill this bastard or i have to survive and such' while Uzugan require the user to be neutral, just like knowlege, meaning uzugan can't be used if the user emotional state isn't controlled like when the user is agitated or feeling intense hatred. Indra's hatred which spans his entire life is the reason why he can never use it after his father's death."** Kurama answered.

"Wait... how can the uzumaki have it if the doujutsu originate from Uchiha clan?" asked Naruto even more confused by Kurama's explanation, he read that The Uzumakis are distant relatives of the senju clan.

**"what you read about the Uzumaki origin is wrong, the Uzumaki clan is older than both Uchiha or Senju, but Indra And Ashura married with member of Uzumaki clan before the Rikudo Sennin chose his successor. thats why they are related to both Uchiha and Senju."** said Kurama.

**"Now,The Uzugan's capability to analyze an object is close to infinite thats why you shouldn't use it until you're able to sort the information yourself."** said Kurama but then he noticed Naruto isn't replying and he realized what Naruto about to do.

**"YOU FOOL WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"** said Kurama but its too late, Naruto just activated the doujutsu again.

the silence following the event is so tense neither one of them blink. after ten long second Naruto flex his neck and Kurama letting a sigh, thankful that his jinchuriki is alright.

"Its hard but its not impossible huh? I guess in my own mindscape i don't receive too much information. i think i can train to use uzugan here. but sure its strange, unlike sharingan i see this place bathed in purple and golden chakra and i know these chakras aren't mine nor yours." said Naruto with shaky voice, though the influx of informations lessened its still hard to process them.

**_"So he tried to see if he can control the doujustu by training it in his own mindscape? Clever."_** thought Kurama astonished by Naruto's way of thinking

Kurama considered telling Naruto the secret of those chakras but decided that this is good opportunity to train his new eyes,

**_"He will have to know one way or another, but this way is better. Those eyes are mystery, their full capabilities are still unknown."_** decided Kurama.

**"Tell you what lets make this a challange for you. see if you can decipher informations within these chakras"** said Kurama challenging him.

"hmph, fine! i decipher these chakras in no time, Believe it!" said Naruto accepting Kurama's Challange.

**"Hehehe kid if you can do this i'll tell you more story about the sage, till then i wont tell you anything"** said Kurama grinning, its always entertaining for him seeing the Uzumaki's hot headedness.

author's note

(1) Eye of Enlightment

(2) Eye that reflect the heart

More and more revealation. If you want to know the eyes form just see my profile

The reason i create this chapter is i want naruto to have the doujutsu. I tried every possible way to incorporate this without using interlude, I even considered sealing his sharingan or mangekyo so he can have this doujutsu but it will be a hassle and unfortunately in my story, naruto still need Mangekyo (yep for THAT technique).

A little sneak peak for later chapters

[background : Uchiha clan's training ground]

"SHANNARO" said Sakura punching a dummy.

SNAP!

Naruto and Sasuke's Jaw dropped.

[scene change]

[Background: Forest]

"dont be wary of me, both of us are off duty. we decided to have a date, no?" said a blond haired boy to a girl

"but it will compromise my mission, you and i both know we are going to fight on that bridge!" said the girl, her face clearly shown she was about to cry

The boy held the girl's face with both hands, his fingers wiping her tears. He said "****, you don't have to choose between me and ******. No matter what will happen on that bridge remember this"

[scene change]

[Background : The Bridge]

"What are you?!" asked an amegakure ninja using a sword made of lightning to a black haired boy.

" You pissed me off before when you wield that sword so amateurly, It make me want to PUKE" said the black haired boy, not caring to answer the amegakure ninja.

"But what you did just sealed your fate. I WILL PURGE YOU FROM THE FACE OF THE EARTH, DIE!" The Boy charged, his spiral blood red eyes glowing eerily.

[scene change]

[unknown place]

"Why, why you do this to me? I TRUSTED YOU" said Sasuke his sharingan blazing, his whole body restricted by a juinjutsu.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, but i have to do this for my family" said a girl with short black hair, her green eyes against his red eyes.

[scene end]


	6. Chapter 5 : Graduation and Team

WARNING : you might at first see this as bashing but it is not, its only to show how vain Sakura was before she changed.

Thanks Hiro Kurisaki for the correction

Silvermane1 : well we shall see ;)

I'm not owning Naruto or associated characters nor i make money from this fic.

Since the era of clan war Ninja always try to gain power, Power is everything in this world. Without power we can't protect those important to us nor avenge those who wronged us. This battle to gain power always leave a trail of blood and in the end of the journey the only thing remained is our corpse, that is if the ANBU didn't found and burned them. The world thought that uchiha is one of those who thirst for power, they are not wrong. The Uchiha desperately gain power in order to protect those important to them, they cherish their love so much that they treat it like a china doll. This part of the story isn't about them, its about a moment when a single boy whose love exceed his current capability as a man losing the very thing he hold dear.

Love and Hatred Arc Chapter one : Graduation and teams

-3 years later-

Another ordinary day for people of konoha,except for some people, mainly parents and childrens. Why? Today is final exam. This exam will determine if their children have sufficient skill to become part of Konoha's military, aka genin. Like their parents the children is nervous too, but not Naruto. Why? Well first he have no parents and second he already have enough skill to participate in genin exam, hell he have more than enough skill to participate in chuunin exam.

His taijutsu is almost Low-Jonin level and his ninjutsu have increased considerably because of he have trained his chakra control, though still not enough to perform Rasengan with one hands. Sadly his genjutsu haven't increased much, but there is always sharingan helping him. He have a pair of new puppets he called Nanto and Hokuto Sannin. Both used in conjunction to erect barriers that immobilize enemies and if combined with shinigami they are able to use three-Corner Chakra Absorption Barrier formation(1). After creating these two puppets Naruto got an idea to create a legendary set of puppets, one that will rival Monzaemon Chikamatsu's collection (he read about the legendary figure in Sasori's scroll). His fuinjutsu increase a lot, though still can't be called master. He made a juinjutsu too, but low leveled one and only designed to paralyze an enemy should they do certain action, good for taking prisoner/hostage.

Sasuke on the other hand was truly a genius in every sense of words. He could catch up to Naruto without spamming kage bunshin. He already mastered many ninjutsu technique he learned from his clan library, though his chakra level is not a fraction to what Naruto possess he make up to it by his chakra control. He also learned his clan's barrier ninjutsu and his skill with bukijutsu is comparable to Naruto, especially his kenjutsu. he preferred to wield ninjato than Naruto who use nodachi for his kenjutsu. His fuinjutsu is not comparable to Naruto but combined with his bukijutsu its very deadly, for example he combined fuma shuriken with a storage seal. The storage seal could be activated either by channeling chakra to a delayed trigger or with a wire trigger, the storage seal then will eject countless fuma shuriken to every direction, effective to catch opponent unguarded. He added exploding tags to the sealed fuma shurikens for extra surprise.

All of this stuff they create were very expensive and to paid for the material they did so many D-rank mission that Hiruzen once pretended to be sick and unable to go to the office for a week. He can't stand the pile of paperworks. Finally the old hokage snapped and told them to supply tags instead, since konoha mostly imported those items from a mInor villages. You see, despite having a sealmaster, Producing tags require lots of fortune and labour and unfortunately they don't have the manpower needed to produce it themselves. Naruto abuse of his clones and Sasuke's speed at creating simple seals made them very efficient and effective, in no time Naruto and Sasuke became the number one producer of tags with various effect ranging from paralyzing to explosive, they also supplied seals ranging from simple storage seals to a very difficult convertion seals(2).

Naruto is still using a certain bright orange jumpsuit given to him by Iruka. He was thankful for Iruka's gift, but he planned to get rid of it once he become gennin. Now he stood at 156 cm, almost as tall as Shino, thanks to a certain fox in his guts who will haunt him in his sleep if he continue eating ramen. Kurama's advice and influence of his chakra made his body matured well in his age.

The students were waiting nervously a for their sensei to appear. To cover their nervousness they started talking with each other, trying to stay calm. The loudest one of course were fangirls who voice their admiration for Sasuke, courtesy of a certain pink haired banshee and a certain blonde yamanaka clan heir.

"My Sasuke-kun will succeed the exam"

"Your Sasuke-kun, keep dreaming forehead!"

"Shut up Ino-pig!"

And so on.

Moments later a person with brown hair tied in a pony tail and large scar across his nose, wearing black pants and standard chunnin flak jacket walked thought the door, his name is Iruka Umino, their teacher and proctor for genin exam. "Good Morning class" he said. Checking the classroom and noticing he didn't get their attention he used his one and only original ninjutsu : Super big head technique and yelled "SILENCE!".

Everyone quieted down instantly, after clearing his throat iruka start calling his student to mark their attendance. Then iruka said "As you all know" Iruka started "today is your graduation exam. At the end of the today those who pass will become shInobi of the leaf. We will start with written exam, followed by Throwing weapon, taijutsu and finally ninjutsu, me and mizuki will be your proctor but remember this is serious so don't try anything foolish"

"Now lets begin the written exam" said Iruka as he started handing out the exam. It was easy for Naruto but then he felt something weird and as he saw that face he know why his exam was very easy, that bastard Mizuki must have doing something to his paper since Naruto saw him smiling like a certain snake. Using half tiger seal disceretely he use a minimum burst of chakra and the illusion fade away. he answered his exam but decide to make some of it wrong so he didn't stand out, then like any good student he went to sleep. He woke up when Iruka said "Ok class time out."

Meanwhile as iruka and Mizuki collecting the sheet Naruto thought to himself "That was ridiculously easy, must be civilian council exert their power to influence the academy. Well one more thing to do when i become hokage."

After they done they moved the students to training field to begin their next test.

"Alright next exam is throwing weapons, you have ten shuriken and ten kunai that you must throw to hit the mark" explained iruka and after that he start calling names of his students to come forward and do the exam.

Finally its Sasuke's turn and Sasuke want to irritate Naruto a little bit. He jumped, do a little acrobatic move while throwing all the weapons. All of them hitting their mark. 20/20, he was smiling with his trademark uchiha smirk at Naruto while the fangirls getting wild all chanting his name like he was a god.

Naruto only sighed, he didn't want to impress anybody so he let this one go. _"Maybe i have to 'teach' him not to be arrogant again_" Naruto thought and chuckling darkly. _**"Kit i think my darkness respond to your call"**_ said Kurama in his mind making Naruto sweat dropped a little bit.

"Uzumaki Naruto"iruka called. He took the weapon, but then realized they were blunt. _"Oh well a little wind chakra would suffice" thought_ Naruto. He throw all the weapon carelessly, all of them flying around but secretly with thin chakra threads he guide them to target, well most of them since he let some of them miss. 14/20, all of the class, with kiba being the loudest said "you're just lucky, dobe." they dismiss his perfomance as luck, but not Sasuke. he saw the chakra threads with sharingan and know that Naruto tried to pissing him back for what he did.

The rest of the class do the test. After the throwing weapon test they start the taijutsu test.

"Ok for this test you need to hold your ground against Mizuki, he won't be too offensive but you still need to prove yourself, so give it your all" said Iruka.

The first name to go is Sasuke, he start by using his clan's taijutsu and realized that Mizuki is trying to make the exam easier for him, he knows that the civilian council must have wanted him to pass the exam. Two minutes after that Naruto's name was called he move forward and begin by using his brawling stance, but seeing Mizuki's twisted smile he changes his mind. By the time iruka said "Hajime" Naruto changed his fightning style to fox fist. A style taught to him by Kurama which employ a very wild move and amazing dexterity befitting those of foxes. He used his claw to irritate Mizuki by scratching him and when Mizuki counter attacked he slipped himself and suddenly Mizuki found him behind his back. Naruto quickly used a german suplex, giving Mizuki a nice headache. To a loud gasp from the whole class, Mizuki unload his breakfast. Mizuki slowly get up before throwing frenzied combo of punches,his rational mind pushed by his bloodlust, he wanted to spill the demon's blood. Sidestepping the barrage of attacks, Naruto counterattacked with a front kick to his chin, intending to knock him out. Mizuki seeing this dodged the attack but Naruto used several thinned chakra thread, forcing him to stay in place. normally a rookie puppeter like Naruto won't be able to control him for long time, especially if the said puppeter only use one hand, but 0.5 second was all he needed. The front kick met Mizuki's chin and he was sent flying several feet before hitting the ground with loud thud, knocked out.

After his little taijutsu perfomance the class look at him with a bit of fear, not counting 'The Alpa' Kiba, who still shouting that he was better than him. _"pathetic mutt, howl all you want"_ thought Naruto seeing the Inuzuka practically making a fool of himself.

Since Mizuki's knocked out the rest of the class fight one on one with others. When he saw battle between the girls he started shaking his head _"these girls will kill themselves in their C-rank mission"_ thought Naruto, seeing the loudest of the fangirls yelling while punching and Hinata who use her juken while muttering sorry everytime she strike.

After the taijutsu exam is over iruka lead the students back to the class for ninjutsu portion of the exam.

When it is Naruto's turn Naruto use oiroke no jutsu for henge so everyone forget about his little ass kicking. And kawarimi himself to a chair nearby when iruka throw a blunt shuriken. And for bunshin portion he use kagebunshin no jutsu since his chakra control is not enough to create three normal bunshin. Iruka was proud. Naruto have improved himself beyond his expectation, but what makes him jaw dropped was Naruto using a B-rank ninjutsu, Kage bunshin no jutsu, Three clones no less. He thought that hokage himself taught Naruto since he has too much chakra from the kyuubi.

Now while Naruto's perfomance is outstanding but unfortunately(or fortunately for Naruto) to be crowned Rookie of the year, one have to be evaluated from his perfomance in academy too. So despite his good perfomance his grade is still the lowest but passable. As expected Sasuke is the rookie of the year but the most disgusting was how Sakura was the female's top kunoichi.

Everyone is congratulating both Sasuke and the haruno girl and as always no one cared for him, well there were people cared for him if you count Shikamaru staring at the cloud and Choji munching snacks beside him, shIno's little creepy observation and hinata's little stalking. Shaking his head at foolishness of his classmate he chose to eat Ramen at Ichiraku, he argued with Kurama that today is a special day, one worth 40 bowls of ramen. To his suprise he found Sasuke there with lines of ramen from one table to the other. Sasuke told Teuchi that he paid for everything.

And its safe to say that the uchiha regret that decision. Not 15 minutes and Naruto already eating more than ten ramen. After that they went to the uchiha clan's training ground to train their collaboration technique but they saw Mizuki suspiciously running from roof to roof. Why suspicious? He carried this big ass scroll on his back and Naruto instantly knew what that is : The scroll of seals. They(Sasuke and Naruto) exchanged a look before going after Mizuki.

-Outpost

Mizuki was running around in the woods chuckling madly. He wanted to give the scroll to his master Orochimaru. No doubt with his achievement Orochimaru will reward him handsomely, be it power, status, and wealth. His imagination cut short by Iruka who suddenly shunshin-ed in front of him.

"Mizuki, how could you do this? You betrayed the leaf!" said Iruka. He didn't understand how his co-worker and bestfriend could do this.

"Simple Iruka, I want power and when I give Orochimaru-sama this scroll he will give meve more power that you can dream of, i really want to kill you later when i'm stronger but killing you now is not less satisfying" Mizuki said.

He pulled couple of shurikens and threw them at Iruka yelling "Shuriken Kage Bushin no Jutsu", the shurikens multiplied to 20. Iruka couldn't dodge and ended up pinned against a tree. Mizuki took out a large shuriken and dashed forward with it spinning intending to end Iruka once and for all.

Seeing this both Naruto and Sasuke jump and kick Mizuki's back to save Iruka from certain death.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" shouted Iruka surprised to see them.

"As always you stand in my way, YOU DEMON BRAT!" Shouted Mizuki. He charge blindly to the jinchuriki but Sasuke kick his stomach sending him away.

"Sasuke, why do you help that demon? You should kill him, He is the same demon who destroy the villlage fourteen years ago."

Knowing what Mizuki is trying to say Iruka Yelled "No Mizuki its forbidden!" but Mizuki couldn't careless so he continued "IT is the Kyuubi! Fourteen years ago fourth hokage didn't kill the kyuubi, he sealed it into that brat beside you!(turning to Naruto) yes you little piece of shit, you're the kyuubi!" He expected Naruto's mind to break and convince Sasuke to join his side, But both of them looked rather bored, like he just told them a way to nearest payphone or restaurant.

"Hey Naruto let me handle him, i take this as warm up before hunting Itachi" Said Sasuke. He hate traitor the most, and seeing this disgusting being known Mizuki made his anger boiled. Naruto looked like he considering this for a second before saying "no, this one's mine i got some special present for him".

Naruto turned his head to a baffled Mizuki "i already know that piece of information, either you're seriously stupid or trying to irritate me. Well both of them are stupid anyway. I wont kill you, but I won't be gentle either. **I will crush every bone in your body before I turned you to Hokage-sama**" said Naruto darkly.

"BRING IT ON YOU DEMON FOX!" said Mizuki finally showing his true ugly face.

"As you wish" said Naruto as he forms a half ram seal.

Instantly Naruto was in front of Mizuki and they locked in taijutsu fight, though first their prowess were equal Naruto was steadily overwhelming him, so Mizuki resorted to his ninjutsu. He used a sealess sunshin to gain distance and throw his giant shuriken and said "Shuriken kage bunshin no jutsu" multiplying the shuriken into twenty. Naruto dodge the barrage of shuriken but to his surprise the shuriken closest to him turned into Mizuki. Mizuki yelled triumphantly "This is strategy you dumb fox!" and throwing an exploding kunai, piercing Naruto's head before exploding.

"NO!" shouted Iruka, he can't believe it. He was sure Naruto would win but he never thought that Mizuki's skill was this great.

"And Now it's time for me to go, I'll be back later, Iruka." Said Mizuki ready to leave

"Kiroiihigi : Kumen Sowaka : San Dai Shinkan!" yelled someone behind Mizuki.

Mizuki turned back and to his horror there were three Naruto and each one of them controlling one puppet. Naruto's clones holding Nanto and Hakuto Sennin while the real one controlling shinigami. Quickly they surround Mizuki with barrages of attack. Mizuki's managed to deflect most them with ease except Shinigami's scythe, which emitting a strange transparent aura. He was exhaushted from the puppets attack and Shinigami taking away his chakra that he didn't pay good attention to Naruto. Naruto seeing this chance create another clone which take the scroll of seals and then using his three corner chakra absorption seal barrier formation, Trapping Mizuki inside the triangular barrier while at the same time taking his chakra. Naruto walked to Mizuki, to his surprise that disgusting smile still appear on the traitor face before he took out pills in his pocket given to him from Orochimaru.

-Hokage Tower-

"Where is he, why can't i see him with my ball" thought . He knows that only two men capable of not being seen by his ball. they are orochimaru and jiraya, jiraya is loyal so Mizuki must be orochimaru's lackey. But then he heard an explosion and seeing through the window he saw smoke comes from the outpost. Quickly he opened his window and jump, followed by his ANBU.

- at the site of explosion-

The hokage and his ANBU arrived seeing charred Earth and burning woods. But his attention is on three people : Iruka, Sasuke and Naruto. He yelled "what the hell is happening here?"

"Hehe, jiji i can explain" said Naruto rubbing back of his head

[flashback : a moment ago]

Naruto walked to Mizuki but he was surprised when Mizuki popping pills and somehow turned into somekind of hybrid between tiger and human, he overpowered the barrier and made Shinigami's seal malfunctioned, making Shinigami's seal explode and taking out Mizuki, the clones and the other two puppets with it.(3)

[end of flashback]

Naruto explained himself, leaving the puppet part. He already asked Iruka to keep it secret which iruka agreed because he fear for Naruto's safety if suna catch this information. The hokage is rubbing his temple after hearing Naruto's explanation, muttering "troublesome" and "i am too old for this shit" making everyone sweatdropped, even Sasuke.

He decided that this is their first B-rank mission and go back to his office, commanding one of his ANBU to escort Iruka to hospital since one of the kunai hit his leg. Now alone Naruto unseal the remain of his puppets, his Shinigami puppets were obliterated and only chunk of its mask remained while the other two only lose their staff. Naruto sighed, he would have to remade his Shinigami again.

-meanwhile at the hokage office-

The atmosphere was very heavy, caused by none other than the ShInobi no Kami himself. He's fuming after seeing the increasing amount of paperwork, all because Mizuki stole Scroll of seals. The old Sarutobi unleashed a dangerous amount of chakra making the window crack and his ANBU trembling.

"DAMN YOU MIZUKI! I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL!" shout The Professor, his voice enhanced with chakra and as sudden as how it start the pressure is gone. the ANBU sweatdropped thinking that their sandaime's has gone crazy but one thing in their mind is : how the paperwork is not moving after Hokage's Rage... paperwork truly an incredible enemy to the kages.

Meanwhile...

-Root's Base-

A crippled man with black hair and bandaged eye was training his agent when suddenly he has a sudden urge to thank his sensei, Nidaime Hokage Tobirama Senju, for not choosing him as his successor. Thinking about it for a while, he dismissed it as side effect of his medicine.

Tommorow morning

He wasn't sleeping, he can't, not until he perfected Shinigami's chakra absorption seal. Its fortunate that his father's underground training ground was filled with strenghtening seals or else it would have collapsed. Apparently his seal can't handle anything outside normal chakra as when he used Bijuu chakra the seal exploded, much to his chagrin. After series of trial and error he decided to modified the seal so it would block any abnormal chakra from entering it, minimizing the risk of using the seal.

Suddenly he remembered that today is time for team placement so quickly he takes a bath and eating ramen (much to kurama dismay). He was going to touch his old jumpsuit, then he remembered his promise to Kurama to get rid of the horrible clothes. So he decide to throw it out and use his new clothes, which annoyed Kurama because it's similiar to his old one, only this one is a long sleeved and high collared coat. The coat's pattern was similiar to his old tracksuit, it was coloured dark orange and the blue becomes black ,extending from his collar and shoulder, down to the front and sleeves, with black flames along hemline and six dark orange magatama on his collar. inside he wear a black sleeveless tracksuit covered with a grey flak jacket similiar to those of Kirigakure's anbu, a black anbu pants, metal armguards and gloves, mostly hidden by his coat's sleeve.

The class is full of the new genin all chattering. When Naruto come the class looked at him curiously, though similiar in style the dark colour of his clothes made him lose his usual cheerful dobe aura and the coat was familiar, though they can't remember where they had seen it. The girls can't believe that with small change Naruto could be this different, the most powerful reaction came from Hinata whose face red like tomato. Kiba couldn't take it, He had a crush on Hinata since he was nine and his dog like instinct told him that Hinata was his territory. He started mocking Naruto but this time Naruto won't hold back, he was tired from redesigning his puppet's seal, so he shunshined himself in front of kiba and plant a fist to his stomach saying, "shut the fuck up". Kiba coughing only nodded, his pride hurt.

Then Sasuke come. He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with high collar and an uchiha crest on his back , an anbu styled grey flak jacket, a black anbu pants, an armguard on his left hand and black fingerless gloves, hiding his storage seal for chokuto on his right palm.

The effect is instantaneous, almost all fangirls faint at 'the uchiha coolness'.

When iruka come all the fangirls have wake up but none of them talked, most of them staring at Sasuke and the rest Naruto like they are piece of meat. Clearing his throat gaining their attention he said "morning class".

"After today every one of you are now Ninja of Konoha but you are just a genin" Iruka started "The difficult part is only the beginning. You will now be divided in teams of three members and will be taught by a Jonin Sensei. We tried to balance the teams. So here they are..."

"Team 1" at this both Naruto and Sasuke doesn't care, a team full of fangirls means a fucked up team.

"Team 2" a team of two boys and a girl, the girl is okay but the boys are just trying to look tough in front of his civilian friends, what an idiot.

"Team..." at this one Naruto and Sasuke's mind already drifting, to their technique, training, jonin sensei and so on.

"Team 7" Iruka was a little confused. Naruto, who despite being the deadlast of the class, now is one of the strongest rookie based on his perfomance in the last test. He shouldn't be in same team with Sasuke. Unknown to him the hokage use his influence because he saw Naruto's positive impact on Sasuke.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke..." at this all girls who hasn't yet got a team tensed, a team with Sasuke, a chance of lifetime.

"Haruno Sakura, your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi" Sakura jumped and yelled "True Love Triumph over them all!" making everyone winced their ears ringing while Sasuke and Naruto bang their head to their desk.

"Team 8: Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame ShIno, your sensei will be Yuhi Kurenai" said Iruka, as always ShIno didn't show his emotion, Kiba howling like the usual and Hinata slightly frowning.

"Team 9 is still in circulation. Team 10: Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, your sensei will Sarutobi Asuma."

"NO!" said Ino "why am i stuck with a fat boy and a lazy boy, why can't i be with Sasuke-kun"

"I will be leaving now, your senseis will be here in a moment" said Iruka after shaking his head at his students antic.

After the Iruka leaving The classroom door opened and two person entered. A man and woman. The man was a tall man with black spiky hair, brown eyes and beard. He wore black anbu pants, black shirt, jonin flak jacket And a sash with kanji for 'Fire' showing that he once was member of twelve guardian. He is Asuma Sarutobi, former member of twelve guardian and son of the sandaime Hokage.

The woman was a very beautiful woman. She had shoulder length black hair and red eyes, one might mistake it as Sharingan. Her outfit consists of a red mesh armor blouse with only the right sleeve visible, over this is very broad material which resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs are also wrapped in bandages. She is Konoha's Genjutsu Mistress, Yuhi Kurenai.

" Team 10 meet me at training ground 12 in 30 minutes" Asuma said, then he left the classroom

"Team 8 meet me at training ground 8 in 30 minutes" Kurenai said, then she left the classroom.

And then one by one they left, leaving team 7 alone. Sakura tried to talk to Sasuke but he paid her no attention, he preferred to talk with Naruto, making Sakura angry. When they chat Sakura tried to talk to Sasuke again, and this time the voice was so high pitched that the boys have to cover his ears. This time Sasuke said "shut up Sakura you're annoying" making Sakura eyes wet.

And they wait and wait and wait for three hours. Naruto seeing this situation made a prank. He used a seal on a ceiling just above the door and rigged the seal with the door motion. And when a jonin with a silver gravity defying hair open the door the seal activate, showering him with cold water. His eyes still looking like he was bored. Sakura immediately apologize for Naruto's action while Naruto laughing hard and Sasuke,well...he look at Kakashi with his blank face but there's a faint smile on his face.

"My first impression is, i hate you. meet me on the academy roof 5 minutes sharp" said Kakashi before leaving with a shunshin.

Sakura already went to run before she realized that she run alone,looking back there is no one, the boys already gone.

-Academy roof-

Kakashi arrived and ready to pull his precious book from his holster, he felt chakra nearby and looking around he found Sasuke and Naruto already arrived, both using fire shunshin. He's baffled, how a mere, just out of the academy genin already knows how to use elemental shunshin?

"Yo Inu!" said Naruto cheerfully, Sasuke only nod to him. Sasuke already knows about Kakashi since he had seen him with itachi when itachi was in ANBU and Naruto knows him because he felt his chakra to be similiar with one of the ANBU who protect him.

Inside Kakashi is surprised that they know about him, how both of them know his Identity as the dog masked anbu(a/n : well your silver gravity defying hair isn't actually common) and at Naruto's style, it made him remember the old days when his sensei was the hokage.

"Yo Naruto, Sasuke, lets wait a bit for your teammate shall we?" two of them nodding and sit while kakashi read his porn book.

Five minute later Sakura burst through the door panting, she didn't eat much in the morning so she wont get fat, a habit she won't need when she become a ninja.

"Okay since your pinky friend has arrived lets introduce ourselves, starting from you Pinky." Said kakashi.

"How about you first sensei, we don't know anything about you yet", While outside she looked only mildly annoyed Inside she was fuming _"he call me pinky one more time and i'll smash him to bits, SHANNARO!"_

"Fine, my name is kakashi Hatake i like many things, dislike...,my hobby..., my dream is..hmm...(giggle), My Hobby... I have lots of hobbies" said kakashi making Sakura gritting her teeth since he told them nothing but his name.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, i like...(eyeing at Sasuke), i dislike Ino-pig and...just her" she wants to say she hate Naruto but seeing he wasn't so annoying anymore she dropped that. "And my dream is...to become a great medical ninja" she want to say her dream is to marry Sasuke but for now to impress Sasuke she needs skills, Sasuke dislike weak people.

"Okay,whatever, now you orange boy" Said Kakashi irritating Naruto

"_It's dark orange now, you know(ttebayo)"_ thought Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, foxes, training, the hokage mountain since my face will be carved there, i dislike waiting for my ramen, traitor, those who can't make a difference between a scroll and a kunai, my dream is to be a hokage and bringing peace to the ninja world."

Kakashi was impressed by Naruto's answer but a huge question mark appeared above his head.

" _He likes foxes and hate people who can't make a difference between a scroll and a kunai, did he already talked with his tenant? I have to inform this to the hokage later."_ Thought Kakashi.

"Okay, all hail orange hokage" said Kakashi eye smiling, making a jab at Naruto's apparent likeness to orange colour, not that Naruto minded though, all that matter is that one word 'Hokage'.

"Last but not least, you emo lord" said kakashi making Sasuke eyebrow twitch

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like nothing, i dislike many things and my dream is to rebuild my clan and kill a certain man" said Sasuke darkly. Naruto and kakashi rolls their eyes while Sakura swooning over how cool her would be husband.

Naruto however want to irritate Sasuke more so he continued Sasuke's introduction

"translate : i like tomato, training and being an emo i dislike many things 'cause i am emo my dream is to rebuild my clan by creating a harem" said Naruto imitating Sasuke's way of speech.

"At least i'm not eating thirty bowls of ramen a day" returned Sasuke

"At least i'm not eating everything with that giant buckload of tomatoes" said Naruto

"Its healthy unlike that garbage you call food"

"Hey ramen is food of the gods"

"Yeah and food of malnourished chibis like you used to be"

"Oh getting jealous are we, duck butt hair?"

...

As they continue bickering kakashi and Sakura wonder how close they are, afterall in academy they look like they hate each other with passion. (kakashi knows because he checked both Naruto and Sasuke regulary in academy)

"_An enigma, a fangirl, and an avenger"_ thought Kakashi before saying "enough, listen"

"Meet me in training ground 7 at 5:00 am tommorow morning for our first mission" said kakashi _"or last, depends on the result."_

"What type of mission is it sensei?" asked Sakura.

"Survival Training" said Kakashi

"Survival Training? But we had enough of that at the academy!" said Sakura unimpressed

"This one is special..."

While inside both Naruto and Sasuke thought the same they choose to be silent and analyzed what Kakashi just said.

"_He want us to get to know each other, then inform us this Survival training. Konoha's famous for their teamwork, combined with Info from tou-san's journal this means he wants to measure our teamwork. This means this is not a training, its a test. A very hard test if i say so myself, little kids like us wasn't supposed to be able to take a professional like him. Moroever when bunch of kids who doesn't know each other turned into a team they won't believe each other, each one will try to be superior, means a collaboration or teamwork is naturally very unlikely. Well good thing that Sasuke and I have known each other, now the problem is..." _Thought Naruto looking at Sakura.

"Then what kind?" asked Sakura

"Let me tell you something, out of 27 graduates only 9 will be a true genin, rest of them will be send back to the academy, This training is in actuality a test with 66% chance of failure." said Kakashi, inside he's ready to remember their expression shocked expression. However only Sakura face went pale, Naruto and Sasuke were calm. Disappointed he end the meeting, but not before giving them one last 'advice'.

"One more thing, don't eat breakfast, you'll throw up if you do." Said Kakashi before going god knows where.

Now without Kakashi a silence filled the air, making Sakura felt awkward, Naruto broke the silence saying "Sakura, Sasuke, Remember to eat breakfast."

"Why? Kakashi-sensei said we'll throw up if we do!" said Sakura not understand what he means, Sasuke however realized the meaning of Naruto's word.

'A ninja should look underneath the underneath' he got this from his mother when he asked her about his father's apparent cold demenour towards him.

"Its just an advice, don't follow bad advice" Said Naruto. Naruto was about to leave with Sasuke to train when kurama's voice call him.

"_**Hey Naruto, invite her to train with you"**_ said kurama.

"_Why?"_ Naruto actually seriously not like Sakura, she is self-centered, vain, and selfish.

"_**I'll tell you later, but now you need her, you don't want a dead weight do you?**_ Said Kurama

While he is talking with kurama Sasuke realized that he hasn't move from his spot so he said

"Oi Naruto, don't space out now or i left you." Making Naruto aware of his surrounding

"Sakura, lets go train with us and Sasuke" said Naruto shocking Sasuke.

"_Train with Sasuke? yeay!"_ thought Sakura.

Sasuke want to object but Naruto must have his reason so he let this one slide. When he saw Sakura space out to with a shit eating grin across her face he snapped

"You want to go or not?" said Sasuke barely containing his anger, why he have to be paired with useless girl.

"Yes" said Sakura blushing.

"Then lets go, we only got one day to train you so you can keep up with us" said Naruto, indirectly saying that she is useless.

-Uchiha clan's training ground-

"Sakura, flare your chakra as long as you can" said Naruto.

Nodding, Sakura start flaring her chakra,but she only last a minute, making Sasuke and Naruto facepalm, since her physical condition is not good they already calculate how low her chakra is, but seeing this made the boys realized that even her spirit is not in well trained since Sakura now is breathing hard and lost every bit of her strength, hell she can't even get up.

Naruto went to her and applying a seal with his magnet release making her rise her eyebrow. _"Quicksilver, what is he doing"_ but Sakura wasn't able to do anything, so she let him.

He activate the seal and start feeding chakra to it, rejanuvating Sakura. Its a chakra tranfusing seal he developed for Sasuke's training so he can going around much longer.

"what did you do?" Sakura asked him, she knows about fuinjutsu but never heard of this one.

"i convert my chakra into your chakra using this seal i create from my kekkei genkai." Said Naruto like it was common.

"You have kekkei genkai?!" exclaimed Sakura disbelieved

"Yes Sakura now please i have to concentrate" said Naruto, his ears ringing.

"I see that your chakra level is as terrible as me." Said Sasuke making Sakura hopeful for a second.

"When i was 1 year old infant" ended Sasuke shattering Sakura's hope.

"Enough Sasuke, some ninja have very little reserve and still a monster on battlefield." Said Naruto, he didn't say it to comfort Sakura, but to humble Sasuke.

"Now, Sakura i see that you have a rather small chakra reserve so obviously you can't keep up with us, so you will be in the sidelines waiting for exact moment to attack. I have a perfect technique for that but i haven't mastered it myself" Said Naruto in his best 'teacher's voice'.

"Now look at this" said Naruto as he positioned himself in front of a wooden dummy.

"You build chakra around your arm, circulate it perfectly and then at the best moment you concentrate your chakra to your fist and punch the target. Now usually when you punch an amount of chakra will be lost, try to minimize it. Like this" said Naruto

He got into his fightning stance and punch the wooden dummy, making a dent on the surface. This technique is not for him nor for Sasuke, they still don't have a hang over the correct amount of chakra and good timing. Sasuke seeing Naruto damaging his property twitched his eyebrow and said "dobe please restrain from damaging my property" making Naruto lose his calm and collected face and back to his old self "hahaha sorry" said Naruto rubbing his head.

Sasuke only sighed, he can repair it later though. "what are you doing? Try it." Said Sasuke irritated by her blank stare.

Sakura snapped from her thought and quickly positioned herself in front of the dummy, taking an academic stance and concentrating.

After a second she yelled "SHANNARO" and punch the dummy.

SNAP!

Both Sasuke and Naruto's jaw dropped. All thought about this pinky girl being useless goes out of the window.

She didn't just punch the dummy, She OBLITERATE the dummy to little pieces.

"_That punch, i can't believe it, none of the chakra in her arms leaking. She might be useful"_ thought Sasuke impressed by Sakura's perfomance.

"_The only one ninja capable of doing this with minimum chakra is no other than jiji's student, the granddaughter of Hashirama Senju and also strongest Medical Ninja in the world, Tsunade Senju."_ thought Naruto amazed by Sakura's success in using Chakra Enhanced Strength, with proper training she would be stronger than most female genin.

"Sorry Sasuke! I broke your training dummy" Said Sakura fearing for her future with Sasuke.

"Meh, He can buy it later" Said both Sasuke and Naruto pointing to each other.

"Don't Copy me Dobe/Teme" said both of them again still in synch

"Why the hell do i have to pay for damage of your property?" Naruto yelled at him.

"Who teach her that technique?" Sasuke taunt him. Hearing no smart comeback from the prank master of konoha he said "You pay" making Naruto lowering his head.

"Sakura, practice this technique and see how long you can keep it up, you also need eat a lot, because if you don't you can't practice properly" said Sasuke, he knew that Sakura won't listen to anyone about her diet except her mom or him, her crush.

"_Sasuke-kun want me to eat a lot? But I'll get fat!"_ Thought Sakura, frowning. Naruto knew exactly what inside his pink headed teammate, so he decided to give her example.

"Have you heard of The Leaf's Red Hurricane?" asked Naruto, seeing Sakura shaking her head he continued.

"Red Hurricane is tokubetsu jonin of konoha, history said that she alone killed a batallion of jonin of kirigakure in third great ninja war. If you asked people, most who know her said that she always eating like no tommorow, but she was so beautiful that no one in Konoha would suspect her as Red Hurricane unless she demonstrate her sword skills. And there is Sasuke's Mother, teammate of Red Hurricane, in Kumogakure known as Kawarimi no Mikoto for her skill in kawarimi. She was able to switch place with kunai she throw. She used to eat a lot too, but she's slim and i quote from her former student 'a goddess' " Said Naruto and Sasuke nodded.

"The point is, if you train hard you won't get fat. we're not civilian, we are ninja, ninja burn more calories than even the most active of the civilian" finished Sasuke.

"Come Sakura, i have a fightning style that compliment that technique" said Naruto showing her a scroll

"This is goken, goken is a fightning style that use mostly speed, which is hard to combine with This technique because you need to pinpoint timing. But, i'm sure with your effort you can combine these two and eliminate your technique's disadvantage" explained Naruto.

"Since your chakra control is very good, we decide that you should learn Genjutsu too. this is Demonic illusion : false surrounding technique, it will help in hiding your presence." Said Sasuke.

Sakura nodded and prepared for her training.

And so for the rest of that day they train Sakura with their hardest effort, Naruto Taught Sakura the basic of goken and Sasuke taught her genjutsu techniques, you can say that like Sasuke Sakura is a very fast learner, though her stamina is a hinderance to her progress. Night finally come and Sakura went home, leaving Sasuke and Naruto in the empty compound.

"What do you think, Dobe?" asked Sasuke

"She's strong, real strong, that chakra control of her is so superb its almost monstrous" said Naruto, a little afraid of those punches.

"I want to sleep, want to sleep over?" asked Sasuke. Naruto responded by creating a half tiger seal with his left hand.

"Sorry i haven't do my housework" said Naruto before disappearing with shunshin.

"Suit yourself" said Sasuke walking to his home.

Author's note

Made Mizuki stronger than its canon counterpart, but meh not that strong

This story will be split into several arc, in classic Naruto era i divide it into four arc. the first arc is the beginning, you know from Madara till Naruto awakened his Uzugan, the name is Ripple Arc. The second is Love and Hatred Arc, spanning from their genin test to wave arc, this chapter is about the awakening of Naruto's darkness, his true darkness. Not the kyuubi, not Dark Naruto( he aint even going to be here), but his true darkness, the one that proved his uchiha blood. The third arc is chuunin exam arc, fourth Searching for Godaime Arc, and then the final arc : **** retreival arc aka The betrayal Arc. I might add filler in between these arcs, but i will never tell you which one is filler and which one isn't.

The spoiler i made in chapter interlude didn't happened in one single chapter okay, but might happened in single arc.

(1) Three Corner Chakra Absorption Seal Barrier Formation

User : Naruto

Rank : B-rank

Type : Ninjutsu

Parent Jutsu : Yellow secret technique : Kumen Sowaka : San Dai Shinkan

By using nanto sannin, Hakuto Sannin, and Shinigami puppets naruto create a tringular barrier which immobilize and absorb chakra of the opponent inside the barrier. The stolen chakra will be used to power up the barrier, however the barrier can't handle anything outside normal chakra meaning the barrier will not absorb sage chakra, bijuu chakra, and Other special chakra.

Kiroiihigi : Kumen Sowaka : San Dai Shinkan

yellow secret technique: Nine mask Svaha: Three great divine priests

user : Naruto

rank : A-rank

Type : Ninjutsu

Parent Justu : Puppet Technique

using magnet release : instantaneous seal writing to write seals for reverse summoning spesific puppet naruto unleash three puppets

Shinigami (死神; Literally meaning "Death God"), a puppet that resembles a skeleton and carries a scythe. It can create a sphereical barrier which drain chakra of those in contact with it. A swing of this scythe extend the range by creating sickle-like barrier waves which drain targets of their chakra once they come in contact with them except sage chakra, bijuu chakra, and Other special chakra. The waves can bypass the barriers set up by Hakuto Sennin and Nanto Sennin. Emerge from a seal with kanji 三 (san, "three").

Hokuto Sennin (北斗仙人; Literally meaning "Northern Sage"), a puppet that resemble a priest with a fox staff. In unison with the Nanto Sennin. In unison with the Hokuto Sennin, it can trap up to ten opponents in purple cylindrical barriers. Emerge from a seal with kanji北 (hoku, "north").

Nanto Sennin (南斗仙人; Literally meaning "Southern Sage"), the matching counterpart of Hokuto Sennin. In unison with the Hokuto Sennin, it can trap up to ten opponents in purple cylindrical barriers. Emerge from a seal with kanji南 (nan, "south").

(2) a seal that change one's nature to the other, can only be used limited times and can be overloaded, handle with care.

(3) Naruto didn't calculate this mistake so he's lucky it didn't blow up on his face.


	7. Chapter 6 : Survival training

Love and Hatred Arc Chapter Two : Survival Training,Team Routine, and First C-rank.

Two boys and a girl was sparring in middle of a field, One boy looked like an ANBU from Konoha while the other a ANBU from Kiri, The girl was the only one dressed like a civilian. They are not an ANBU nor they were civilian however, they were genins of Konohagakure. The one dressing like a Kiri ANBU is Naruto. He chose to not use his coat for this sparring since he thought there's no need to ruined it now, he would wear it later when he become a chuunin. What are they sparring for? They're sparring so Sakura would feel familiar with their fightning technique or else yesterday training would be useless.

Kakashi was seeing their sparring from tree. He was impressed, the boys stamina was outstanding and their reflex was noteworthy, almost equal to him when he was genin, and what makes it even sweeter is the fact that Kakashi was living in times of war. Sakura...well although the difference in skill between her and Rin(when she was a genin) was huge it was understandable. Sakura was born civilian and living in time of peace. unlike in his time where the academy teach their students practical skill, now they focused more in imparting their doctrine like will of fire which combined with civilian council's influence in curriculum resulted in poor quality graduates.

It was one hour later Kakashi reveal himself to his cute little genins.

"Hey guys, Good Morning"

Sakura yelled "YOU'RE LATE!"

"Sakura" whined both boys at the same time, both tought that they need to work on her personality, she was too loud for their taste.

"Well a black cat was crossing my path so i have to walk around..." said Kakashi

"_Worst excuse ever"_ thought the genins at the same time

"Oh well...Look at this, i set this to noon" said Kakashi walking to a clock which somehow magically already appeared.

"And now you got to snatch these bells from me till the alarm ring. Those who fail will be tied to the log and returned to the academy" said Kakashi showing them two bells.

"But sensei there's only two bells" said Sakura confused at first before a shocked expression replaced it.

"Yes Sakura, at least one of you will go back to the academy" said Kakashi grim expression, Sasuke's face impassive while Naruto's Face Hardened a little, _devide et impera_, he didn't like this at all.

"Oh one more detail, those who don't get any bell, can't have lunch" said Kakashi laughing inside thinking they followed his order.

"_good thing i follow Naruto's advice"_ thought Sakura.

"allright lets begin!" said Kakashi and in instant Sakura and Naruto already gone from his line of sight, leaving Sasuke alone.

"You know Sasuke, i understand if Naruto the only one left, but you?" Said Kakashi, amused by this situation.

"Hmph, I don't need to hide, I am an Uchiha!" Said Sasuke arrogantly before sprinting towards Kakashi while going through handseals for Katon : Gokakyu No Jutsu

Kakashi's reaction was to open his holster and pulling his weap...Book. Sasuke faltered a bit by his opponent ridiculous reaction that he didn't see Kakashi already moving to behind him.

"A ninja wasn't supposed to get caught from behind, Uchiha!" Said Kakashi holding a tiger seal.

Both Naruto and Sakura tensed _"This guy use a fire element ninjutsu against a genin?"_ thought both of them at the same time.

Sasuke turned around immediately but Kakashi was faster.

"Too Slow" said Kakashi before thrusting his index and middle fingers to Sasuke's asshole. To his surprise he didn't budge a bit, he even attacked him with his scythe. Wait... a scythe?

Turns out it was Naruto's puppet, the shinigami, who Naruto used as a distraction while the real Sasuke shunshin-ed behind Kakashi readying his sword, trying to get the bell. However Kakashi with his reflex honed by war didn't fall for the trap, He turned into a log before he was either slashed by the scythe wielding puppet or bisected by Sasuke.

"_Puppet? Who is the one using the puppets? Sasuke can't be using it so it falls to either Sakura or Naruto"_ thought Kakashi hiding on a tree while using a sharingan for a moment in order to check his suspiciousness. The chakra thread controlling the puppet goes back to the forest. To his surprise a purple barrier prevent him from using his chakra or moving his body. Then he saw to his left and right two puppets wearing similar clothes and staffs.

"_these puppets must be the one erecting the barrier"_ thought 'Kakashi' before exploding into smoke, showing this Kakashi is just a shadow clone.

The real Kakashi received the information and concluded that the one controlling the puppets is Naruto since unless the puppeteer is a master there is no way one can control more than two puppet, except Naruto if he used his Kage Bunshin. He have no time to wonder how Naruto gained that technique however since he have to test the genins, he would have to ask Naruto himself later. He opened his left eye, showing the red orb given to him by his dead friend, Obito Uchiha.

-meanwhile-

"_Shit! I underestimate him because i think he will lower his guard on group of genins"_ thought Naruto as he prepared himself to move out of his hiding spot.

As soon as he came out however he found his world spinning and his whole body in pain, Kakashi beat him with flurry of punch and kick so fast that he can't follow his movement. It went for several second before Kakashi hold him down to the ground with a kunai on his neck.

"don't move, if you move as little as flexing your finger, you die. if you flare your chakra, you die. Now answer my question, who are you?" interrogated Kakashi

"Uzumaki Naruto" said Naruto

"Dont lie, are you the fox?" said Kakashi tightening his grip on the kunai

"I'm not, don't you believe in Yondaime's sealing technique?" asked Naruto rhetorically

"Ok, then how do you have that technique?"

"Classified"

"Classified how? The Hokage didn't give me any information"

"It means...Its beyond your payroll" Said Naruto smiling.

Kakashi almost didn't sense sakura from above cocking her fist, keyword almost. He knocked Naruto out with back of his kunai before dropping into his usual stance, ready to fend of whatever attack Sakura would use against him.

Sakura yelled "SHANNARO!" as she punched. she missed Kakashi's body parts however and instead hit his kunai ,breaking it. While Kakashi was distracted by Sakura's strength Sasuke already moved to grab the bells, he failed because Kakashi already foresee this and countered by throwing Sakura at him causing his face to collide with Sakura's forehead.

Kakashi already prepared his wire to tie them up, but to his surprise, Naruto wasn't there and a gust of wind blast him out from Sakura and Sasuke.

"_So Naruto is a wind release user like his mother"_ thought Kakashi as he regain his footing.

"Now!" said Naruto to his two teammate and they disappeared from Kakashi's sight.

-meanwhile in another part of the training ground-

Naruto activated his sharingan and his clones who didn't use puppets used Uzugan, analyzing the situation. One by one The clones bursted into smoke, sending the information to the original. In order to prevent the negative effect Kurama gathered them first so he could filter which one is important for Naruto.

"_He laid traps everywhere, most of them paralyzing tags..."_ thought 'Naruto' before clutching his head in pain and bursting to smoke, sending information to other clones and his original.

-meanwhile-

"Ouch!" Said Sasuke as he snapped his nose back to its proper form.

"Sorry Sasuke-kun" said Sakura

"Lets just focus on the task" said Sasuke before turning his head to the blond Uzumaki

"So whats the plan?" asked Sasuke

" he already knew our secret techniques except yours. He also laid traps everywhere, most of them paralyzing tags. It's not gonna be easy to take the bells. However, he doesn't know you have _that technique_, use it to end the game" said Naruto.

Suddenly the ground burst and they found their legs restrained by dogs(A/N the dogs didn't clawed or bite them, only holding them)while Naruto was given extra attention, not only two dogs hold his legs, a large pitbull restrained his upper body movement.

"_a summoning technique combined with an earth style ninjutsu"_ thought Naruto before bursting into smoke, showing he was just another clones.

"_Another clones huh... talented bunch, good teamwork too. Let's see if he's lower than trash"_ thought Kakashi before grabbing Sasuke, pinning him to the ground with a kunai near his neck and his free held Sasuke's hands in place.

"Naruto I see you're more talented than others, but you got a dangerous secret so i make a choice for you. if you dont come out Sasuke and Sakura will be turned to interrogation and Torture Department, no doubt Sandaime won't let you hurt and seeing your skill he will make you an ANBU apprentice, but we will extract whatever secret they hold about you in any way they want, especially Sakura-chan here. Second choice, Come out and explain to me what happened here and only you will be in IT&T departement, these kids wont be touched." Yelled Kakashi. It was just a bluff but considering his infamous nickname "Friend-Killer Kakashi" most would have thought that he was cold-blooded person.

Naruto was smiling. He won't abandon his comrade but he won't take the easy way either. At that moment Kakashi was much more vunerable than ever and it would be a waste to just surrender to him. He signaled his clones that used Nanto and Hakuto sennin puppet to trap Kakashi. But before he was trapped a lightning bolt went past them and destroyed both puppet, much to Naruto's chagrin.

"Nice try Naruto but shame i already made my insurance" said Kakashi, in truth he already create a shadow clone to spy the clones wielding the puppets and to his luck it hadn't dispelled yet when he was about to be trapped. Naruto was silently cursing Kakashi, he was pissed by his destroyed puppets and had no idea what to do now. He decided to regroup with his teammate again so he made Katon : Hosenka no jutsu to distract Kakashi and letting Sasuke escape, together it would be much easier to retreive Sakura.

Sakura seeing the fireballs panicked and with a little push from her insane inner self(who keep screaming 'SAVE SASUKE-KUN') stored huge amount of chakra to her free right hand. This punch is Sakura's strongest, yet unamed, technique. its one time only technique since it used up all of her chakra.

"SHANNARO!" yelled Sakura as she punched her right fist to the ground, the ground was pulverized, derbis scattered like a cherry blossom, making Kakashi lose his balance and Kakashi's clone dispelled. fortunately it made the fireballs missed him and Sasuke. Sasuke was able to break his hold however and staring at him with a pair of mature sharingan.

"Genjutsu : Sharingan" said Sasuke and for a moment Kakashi was paralyzed, it was enough for Sasuke to grab the bells and using sunshin to gain distance from Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, the test already done, we already got the bells" said Sakura panting, her body was supported by one of Naruto's clones. The technique was taking too much tool since she hadn't perfected it.

"So who get the bells?" said Kakashi to them

To his surprise Sasuke threw the bells back to Kakashi who catched it with his right hand.

"None of us. we already know the meaning of this test, its teamwork" said Naruto firmly

"Nice performance ,but you all have a lot to explain. especially you, Naruto" said Kakashi sternly, inside however he was proud for his genins, they were exceeding all others. Sakura was the most surprising, since in sparring she didn't show anything close to superhuman strength. Clearly they used deception to its maximum limit.

"I was trained by Naruto and Sasuke in my chakra enhanced strength and genjutsu. I was told by Sasuke not to use genjutsu because your sharingan would negate them" said Sakura while her chakra was replenished by one of Naruto's clones. Kakashi nodded, turning his head to the last uchiha.

"I awakened my sharingan since i was 9 thanks to Naruto's training" said Sasuke, he didn't feel ashamed to acknowledge Naruto's contribution. Kakashi nodded again and turning his head to his sensei's legacy.

"Looks like I'm the last, well lets eat first, because this is going to be a long-long story" said Naruto.

Kakashi nodded, this test took a lot of his energy and a little delay won't hurt.

-ten minutes later-

"So you mean to tell me that you accidentally fell to our village's greatest traitor abandoned lab, where he somehow left a scroll for techniques from sunagakure and the one who wrote it is none other than Sasori of the red sands?" asked Kakashi rhetorically, it was almost unbelievable, but he was talking to the most unpredictable ninja in konoha.

"Yep, i study them in secret ever since" said Naruto

"Naruto, next time don't keep secret to your superior, especially the hokage. In nidaime's era you could be sentenced for treason, i even thought that you're a bounty hunter looking for my head for a second" Said Kakashi

"Sorry sensei" said Naruto scratching his head.

"Nevertheless you all have shown me incredible skill in all area and your teamwork is not half assed too so..." Said Kakashi bringing their hope up, but he want to have a little fun so he decided to messed with their heads a little bit.

"You all fail..." said Kakashi grimly. The genin eyes widened, they didn't expect that.

"You all showed rebellious nature that could compromise with mission, in Shinobi world those who break a rule is a trash" said Kakashi to the genins, making them lower their heads.

"That is undesirable trait that made you fail, if your jonin sensei wasn't me that is..." said Kakashi, the three absorb it word by word and realized what he meant, happiness seems burst from their eyes

"Indeed those who break a rule is a trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash" said Kakashi giving his final piece.

"You all pass..." said Kakashi with his famous eye smile.

"Meet me tomorrow here and we'll do our first mission" ordered Kakashi with a good guy pose.

Kakashi already left when Naruto asked Sakura " Sakura what was that punch?" Sakura never used that much chakra in their training.

"I dont know, it's just a spur of moment and all in my mind is fear of Sasuke turned to ash" said Sakura making Sasuke groaned. She hadn't changed much, he should trust her comrade more.

"Sakura you should trust your teammate" surprisingly the one who said this is Sasuke instead of Naruto.

"Sasuke's right but aside from that from my observation your physical energy is much bigger than your spiritual energy, i based this after our short physical training you're able to used that much chakra, meaning your chakra mostly made up of Physical energy" said Naruto

"It also answered why your genjutsu is not that strong despite having an exceptional control of your chakra, you're one of those people who have imbalance in their chakra" said Sasuke continuing Naruto

"Ano, is that bad thing?" sakura was a little afraid if this will become a problem for her.

"No, many clans have imbalance within their chakra like Nara's shadow manipulation technique stem from their spiritual energy or Yin Release and Akimichi's body expansion technique that primary used Physical energy or Yang release" Answered Naruto

"Even the Uchiha and Senju have those imbalance, Uchiha primary used spiritual energy thats why most of us were adept in genjutsu, on the other hand Senju with their strong Physical energy were exceptional in taijutsu and medical ninjutsu" said Sasuke adding his piece

"Oh well i'm still hungry, lets go celebrate at ichiraku's!" said Naruto grinning.

"I'm not hungry" said Sasuke

"Me neither" Said Sakura

"Okay, see you tomorrow!" said Naruto before forming a ram seal and disappeared from their sight.

-Ichiraku Ramen-

Naruto was happily eating his ramen when a hand land on his shoulder. turning around he saw an ANBU with a cat mask.

"Uzumaki Naruto, The hokage summoned you to his office" said the cat masked ANBU. Naruto nodded and finished the ramen as fast as he could before holding the ANBU's hand and together they disappeared with a shunshin.

-The Hokage's Office-

"Jiji, you rang?" said Naruto as he entered the office

"Yes Naruto-kun, it appears there's something you didn't tell me" said Hiruzen with Kakashi next to him.

"About the puppet? I already told Kakashi everything!" said Naruto confused

"No, i didn't want to tell your teammate as it might destroy your friendship with Sasuke but my clone see you with red eyes and i know it wasn't the kyuubi" said Kakashi sternly

Naruto's eyes widened indicating he was shocked, inside he was cursing his carelessness. he was sloppy.

"Tell us everything Naruto and this time there will be no lies" said Hiruzen, sound disappointed by Naruto's luck of trust to him.

"You sure want to know the truth Kakashi-sensei? Jiji? Okay here's the truth, but first the usual" said Naruto

Hiruzen already knew what Naruto meant told his ANBU to get out and putting a silencing seal on the room

-timeskip explanation-

"My student's student is the son of THE Madara Uchiha? He already awakened Sharingan and Mangekyo Sharingan?" yelled Hiruzen

"_My sensei is an uchiha?"_ thought Kakashi

"How do you think he learnt Hiraishin that fast? His sensing ability wasn't as good as nidaime Hokage, hell even the nidaime never use Hiraishin the way tou-san use it, He was able to do it thanks to sharingan enhanced perception" said Naruto.

Now that Hiruzen thought about it it was true. Tobirama was never the one who constantly jump between marks like Minato, Tobirama's Hiraishin was simply for transportation and surprise attack while Minato's use was superior, it was the core of his fighting style. His fighting style was very similar to the Namikaze's fighting style that require inhuman speed, reflex and heightened perception.

"That is some revealation Naruto, anything else you hiding?" said Hiruzen

"Yeah, a masked guy was the one attacking Kaa-chan. He killed your wife, almost killed me, broke kaa-chan seal, controlling Kurama, and summoned him in middle of the village" said Naruto

"Kurama?" asked Kakashi.

"Oh that's kyuubi's name, kyuubi was more like title. You guys never thought it was his name right?" answered Naruto.

Two of them only looked at each other before looking at Naruto again. Silence was reigning in the room for a full ten second, before Hiruzen asked again.

"Okay what is it about this masked man? Did Minato's will said anything about him?" asked Hiruzen

"He was a sharingan wielder with chakra similar to Madara Uchiha, though very weak compared to Madara-jiji" said Naruto.

"_This is troubling, looks like the elders was not completely wrong about an uchiha's involvement"_ thought Hiruzen

"Jiji, i've got to go, i have to to repair the two puppet a certain someone destroyed with his lightning covered hand" said Naruto while glaring daggers at Kakashi

"Easy Naruto" said Kakashi rubbing the back of his head

"Okay, You're dismissed Naruto" said Hiruzen shaking his head, Naruto was never predictable, but a certain part of himself never change, and that's what made him lovable.

-Naruto's apartement-

"Hah I'm Beat, Kakashi sure is hella strong! Even with my puppets he's still far above my league " said Naruto to himself, he knew that Kakashi could have killed him when he got out of his hiding spot. He needed experience.

"_Now that Jiji and Kakashi know there's no need for many explanation when the time come for me to announce my heritage, but how do i break it to Sasuke?" _Thought Naruto while he repaired his two puppets with his clones.

Night come and he told the clone to work some more till the puppet's fully repaired.

"_I should sleep,tomorrow is my first mission"_ thought Naruto smiling.

-Naruto's Mindscape-

Kurama was watching his host asleep. When a jinchuuriki sleep, even his/her manifestation in his/her mindscape also fell asleep, weird if he said so himself. Suddenly in Naruto's mindscape's empty sky there's a red moon.

"_**That..."**_thought Kurama not believing what he had seen

As if answering his uncertainty the red moon gained three concentric circle and three tomoes on each of the circle. Then, in few seconds it turned into a bright sun, blinding Kurama. Kurama, acting on instinct protect his eyes and Naruto's body with his paws. The light died as abrupt as it began, but now in front of Kurama stood a woman. This woman had eyes as white as snow, the same colour as her long hair. Her face was an epitome of beauty and elegance, round and decorated with a purple lipstick over her kissable( A/N : I consider him the hottest MILF in Naruto :P) lips, two marking above her eye and a slit like mark just above bridge of her nose. her skin was so smooth like porcelain, though it didn't hide an aura of power that emanate from the woman's very being. On her head there's a horn like appendage that made her appearances even more out of this world.

She was wearing a white traditional hime-style kimono adored with purple lines and tomoes reminiscent to those of sharingan. If one saw her he/she wouldn't be sure if they met a goddess or a demon, but Kurama know better.

"**How could you..."** said Kurama losing his words.

"Hello Kurama" said the woman with her unreadable face.

"**You're...Kaguya"** said Kurama making the woman, now identified as Kaguya shook her head.

"**what are you doing here?!"** said Kurama almost roaring if not because Naruto was sleeping in front of him.

"Tsk tsk tsk tsk, you shouldn't talk like that Kurama-kun, didn't Hago-chan teach you manners?" said Kaguya teasing him.

"**what brings you here to my humble abode oh great and powerful grandmother?"** Said Kurama Sarcasticly

If Kaguya was annoyed she didn't show it, she only stared at him for a few seconds before turning his head to Naruto's sleeping form.

"What else? To see my wayward son of course"

"**What are you talking about?"** asked Kurama

"When he was born in my time he didn't know what suffering means. he was under a peaceful sky created by my power. But now he will taste despair, he will taste hate, he will taste love and he will taste what happens when its gone. He will learn humanity's dark side and understand why peace is impossible to be achieved by ashura's way" said Kaguya, still looking at Naruto.

"**No way..."** said Kurama realizing what she meant

"He will understand why i did it and at that time he will do exactly as i did, and when that time comes, i'll be back to my nursery" declared Kaguya prophetically

"**I wont let you corrupt him! I wont let him be corrupted!"** exclaimed Kurama, his slitted eyes glowing red maliciously, promising hurt.

"I will not do anything Kurama-kun, it will happen by itself. Shinju's power was unlimited, even with what little remained in this 'body' i still got a little glimpse to the future and i see that happens as i speak now in front of you" Said Kaguya, revealing that the slit mark above her nose was in fact an eyelid that housed her third eye, the Juubi's eye.

Kurama jumped at Kaguya, his claw ready to shred her to pieces, but Kaguya only held out her hand and from the flooded floor came out purple chakra chains that bind Kurama

"**I wont let you, I wont let you!"** said Kurama repeatedly while thrashing against the chains

"It is Inevitable Kurama-kun, nothing can be stopped. In the end he will become exactly like me, he's of my blood after all" said Kaguya smiling eerily(picture Kaguya's rape face from chapter 677)

"**You delusional old bitch, he's maybe of your blood but he's also of their blood!"** said Kurama challenging her

They stared at each other so intensely that if lesser man seeing this from afar he would kill himself from the sheer killing intent.

It ends when Naruto's sleeping form stirred, breaking their staring contest.

"Oh well it's fun while it last, bye bye my cute grandson" said Kaguya before her form gone like a mist.

"_**I won't let him fall into darkness like Indra. I won't"**_ thought Kurama seeing Naruto in his sleep, his face looked like he was in peace. It made him remember certain someone from his past.

-timeskip next days latter-

"Sasuke here, I've reached point B" said Sasuke over the radio

"Sakura here, I've reached point C" said sakura

"Naruto here, I've reached point A, BTW anyone want pork ramen later?"said Naruto disinterested

"Naruto stay focused, Okay team 7 thats the target" said Kakashi

"Naruto here I'm sick of this bullshit, Sakura surprise him with your loudest technique, Sasuke prepare to use genjutsu sharingan, i already got my clone near him, how about that kakashi sensei?"

"Okay, i'm tired of this too, Ok are you ready Sakura? Sasuke?"

"Ready" one of them sound like face palmed himself/herself

"Wait for my signal...Do it!"

"Raijin no Jinrai" said Sakura colliding her palms enhanced with chakra creating a very loud sound(1). The sound made the target dashed, unaware that Naruto's clone already waiting for him.

"My clone got him, Sasuke!" said Naruto

"I already paralyzed him with genjutsu" said Sasuke a bit ashamed by the fact he used sharingan on... A cat.

"Ribbon on the right ear" said Sasuke over the radio

"Are you sure it was the target?" asked Kakashi

"Yes" said Sasuke annoyed.

"Nice job everyone, Capture the lost pet 'Tora' search mission success, Nice job everyone" Said Kakashi over the radio

"NICE JOB YOU SAY? I'LL DIE OF BOREDOOM AT THIS RATE, YES BOREDOOM, NOT BOREDOM BECAUSE THIS IS SUCKS!" yelled Naruto over the headphone, almost made Kakashi's eardrum burst

-Hokage's mission assignment room-

"Oh my cute little tora-chan i was so worried" said Madam Shinji a.k.a Tora's owner a.k.a Fire country Daimyo's wife.

"_No wonder it ran away"_ thought all three genins at the same time.

"Team 7 Your next mission is...hmm...Babysitting an elder's grandson, shopping in neighbourhood village, and help with potato digging" Hiruzen Sarutobi said seeing the D-rank missions list.

If Hiruzen could choose, he wouldn't agree with his sensei's decision to name him as the next hokage. He'd better die young for his village than sitting here working on papers and ordering bunch of kids. At the same time however he's thankful, not many Shinobi got the privilage to experience old age and seeing his sons and grandson grow so it was worth it. Like the meaning of Shinobi he'd to endure for his successor.

"No thank you Hokage-sama, we want C-rank mission" said Naruto. Whenever Naruto said Hokage-sama to Hiruzen it means he was annoyed or angry with the hokage.

"_He endured much longer than i calculated"_ thought Hiruzen. Inside he was grinning, if only these genins were his students in his prime. He wanted to see these potential unleashed, he wanted to see the last uchiha's performance, a girl with same potential as his only female student, and the most is Konoha's first puppeteer Ninja. His team first C-rank mission was insane one, C-rank turned high B-rank borderline A-rank when one of Iwagakure Explosion corps joined a group of thug. Thankfully the Ninja was not very skillful or else his students would be six feet under instead of being Densetsu no Sannin.

"_Am i good enough for C-rank mission?"_ Thought Sakura a little afraid.

"_About time he get mad, i'm tired with this D-rank too"_ thought Kakashi.

"_Naruto and Sasuke already have enough skill for this C-rank, but Sakura..."_ thought Iruka

"Naruto" said Iruka making everyone turned their attention to him

"I know you and your team are skilled for your age, but you guys are still rookies. Like everyone you should start with simple duties and..." Iruka was cut by Sandaime who raised his hand.

"Thank you Iruka but i take it from here" said Hiruzen holding his pipe.

"Kakashi, what do you think of their performance?" asked the old hokage to the lazy jonin-sensei.

"They are ready for C-rank mission" declared Kakashi firmly, he believed in his team's skill and should anything happened on the way he would helped them.

"alright, I'll give you a C-rank Mission, its a protection of a certain individual" Said Hiruzen

"Who?" surprisingly the one who asked the question is Sasuke, he couldn't handle the excitement of finally using his skill in real battle, even if it was against bandit.

"Let me introduce you...Will you come in here?" said Hiruzen making the team 7 turned their heads to the door revealing a...Drunkard.

"Whats this?They are just super brats!" said the drunken old man while drinking his poison.

"especially that blond haired brat with stupid face, are you really are a ninja?" continued the oldman but shut himself up when he felt Naruto's Killing intent. Naruto's face and hair is an exact replica of his father and this drunken old bastard said that his face, and by extension his father's face ,The Yondaime Hokage, look stupid made him very angry.

"How dare you..."said Naruto, but stopped when Kakashi put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Stop it Naruto, we are hired to protect him, not made him killing himself" said Kakashi.

Naruto Brush Kakashi's hand off, still visibly enraged.

"Introduce Yourself" said Hiruzen, he understood Naruto's point of view as he held his father in high regard.

The Drunken old man ,apparently already recovered from his fear said "I am the super bridge construction expert Tazuna, I expect you to provide me super protection until i get back to my country and complete the bridge"

"Don't worry Tazuna-san, i assure you this three is the top three geniuses of their generation and if there's anything they can't handle their jonin sensei will most certainly able to" assured Hiruzen

"_This old man, why is he still a little trembling? There's something he hide from us"_ thought Sasuke

"alright pack up your tools we're going in 30 minutes sharp" said Kakashi

-45 minutes later-

Naruto and Sasuke already waiting at the village's gate with Tazuna but Kakashi and Sakura still absent, They sure Sakura have to pack up more since she's a woman but Kakashi?

"Your sensei sure is much slower than you, i wonder if he's as reliable as your hokage said" said Tazuna

"Shut up old man, he's one of the best ninja in Konoha" said Naruto harshly

Five minutes later Kakashi and Sakura arrived but they were confused by Sasuke and Naruto's lack of bag.

"where's your bag Sasuke, Naruto?" asked Kakashi

Naruto and Sasuke's responded by putting out a scroll from their pocket.

Kakashi only nodded and said "let's go"

-Inside Naruto's seal-

"_**What is this ominous feeling? After yesterday this feeling only grow much stronger"**_ thought Kurama

"_what is it Kurama? Your chakra is getting restless, i can feel it"_ said Naruto through their mental link

"**Nothing Naruto maybe my chakra responded to your rage earlier, go back to your team or they'll realized you just space out"** said Kurama

"_**I guess i just can hope that everything is going to be just fine"**_ thought Kurama but deep down he knew that something would happened soon.

Unknown to him, it's sooner than he thought.

A/N

Yeah i'm not a very good writer, I have lots lots of mistakes. For god sakes i'm trying to find beta, buts its harder than you know(who's song was that?) i choose to keep posting, i'll rewrite it later, bear with it for a while . if anyone want to become beta please PM me.

The pairing have been decided, Sasuke with my OC, Kakashi with Anko(not going to be much shown or explained), Sakura with...Kimmimaro

That unnamed jutsu sakura used is a prototype of Okasho.

Raijin no Jinrai A.k.a Thunder God's Thunderclap

(will be explained in the next chapter)


	8. NOT A CHAPTER DONT REVIEW

This is not a chapter, this is an author's note

I'm well aware of how messed up this fanfic is, I'm still a rookie in creating fic, thanks to you guys that point this out.

I'm still looking for a beta reader so i might or might not update.

lastly, i don't appreciate when someone made a review to troll, yeah I'm talking about you mr God-ShadowEx100 whatever. If you don't like a fic leave it alone.

I don't care what kind of shit you want to read, it's up to you to read or not, but to TROLL is something else entirely. I admire your persistence in trolling me that you went as far as comment as guest, yeah that kind of silly, idiotic, super sissy review can only be written by someone like you.

I want to say this, like my account name : godofhisownstories, ultimately I'm the one who choose the way of this fic. you may give me a suggestion, but to force is not cool. God-ShadowEx100, You might as well go back to your high school and learn why we need politics, economy, and MORAL.

You might want to learn why lunatics that you read in your favorite stories will not happened, because successful lunatic like Hitler ain't completely insane like that, that's just not making any fucking sense.

I read in a book that we wanted closure, we wanted peace in the end. if you mr whatever shadowexcunt dont agree with me, fine. just let me tell you this : your imagination that a single human that will destroy everything and your pathetic imagination as king with hundreds of harems will not happened, like ever.

lastly, I'm not SASU-GAY whatever fan, i don't like the canon him, that's why i changed him, this is MY SASUKE, the one i create with child sasuke as base. like Sasuke, Hinata will also be a surprise in this story. If you hate Hinata and want her to be raped and sold as prostitute, fine, go masturbate somewhere else.

you should be ashamed God-ShadowEx100, because you hide behind guest review, a coward to scared to do anything beside "this fanfic will be reported you sasu-gay fan". Your mother, father, grandparent, no... ALL OF HUMANITY and that include your FUTURE OFFSPRING would be ashamed of you.

adios pandejo, moz zibbi, go troll somewhere else you limp dick fuck.

sorry for those others who read this, im just tired of this bastard. if this story will be deleted, fine,i 'll continue writing anyway.

please all of you, i trust you have brain, dont waste it on God-ShadowEx100, dont reply his review. Thanks, bye.

godofhisownstories


End file.
